


Fake or not fake?

by ThePinkBlossom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Some Fluff, Some angst, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkBlossom/pseuds/ThePinkBlossom
Summary: Dean and Reader aren't really keen on each other. But to solve a case they must go undercover and pretend to be marriage for a few weeks. But what happens when they slowly stop pretending?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There may be mentions of wounds and blood, but nothing serious - used only to describe the victims of the monsters.

The phone rang loudly and the girl sitting on the chair looked at the display. When she saw a familiar name she smiled.

„Yeah?”

„(y/n)?”

„Hi Sammy.” She smiled once again. „What's up?”

„Yeah, sorry I'm interrupting again...”

„Again? Last time you called like two weeks ago.” She joked, happy to hear her friend's voice.

She had known Sam for a really long time. They played together as children, went to the same school, high school, only later they paths separated. However their contact was not lost, they called each other from time to time or wrote e-mails. And she knew exactly what Sam was doing. When he told her about being a hunter years ago she was skeptical. She believed few years later when she found out on her own skin that the monsters actually exist. And when Sam called her two years ago asking for help in solving a strange case, suddenly it turned out they cooperate really great together and girl's initiation into world of monsters made her jump quickly into being a hunter, and her abilities did come in handy quite often. Although she did not go with them for all the hunts, Sam called her whenever he could, solving the cases.

“So what's up?” Asked (y/n) once again.

“I have a victim. Women and she died from... Well, I am not sure how she died. They said something about blood trauma? But it seems strange to me and...”

“Need help?”

“I would love it!” She heard a relief in Sam's voice. “Dean is hunting a bunch of vampires so I could really use your help. Unless you are busy...”

“Busy? Come on! Of course I'm coming! Give me the address and half an hour and I'll be there!”

Exactly thirty two minutes later she parked in front of a morgue and walked to the entrance, where she noticed Sam. Which was not difficult considering his height. She approached him and Sam smiled seeing her.

“You came.” He took her in his arms and hugged, and (y/n) smiled and let him, knowing that any protests will do nothing.

“I wouldn't miss that opportunity.” She assured. “Will you tell me something more?”

“I don't know much myself.” He admitted. “The victim is Emma Jones, 32 years old, married to Mark Jones. Murdered in her own house.”

“And we know about the strange cause of death.” Added (y/n).

“Exactly.”

They moved, Sam walking behind the girl, letting her lead. In the morgue workers just glanced at their fake FBI badges and let them in. Sam opened the box and pushed the body out. 

„Naming THIS blood trauma is a big understatement...” Said (y/n), looking at the body.

It seemed as if someone made a hole in woman's body and took out all her guts leaving a huge hollow.

“It's definitely our case.” Sam said.

“Yeah, you don't say.” Laughed (y/n). “What could possibly did it?”

“I have no idea. Does not look like a werewolf...”

“Unless...?”

“Ok, let's go to her house, maybe we'll find something there.” 

Shortly after, they stood in front of the victim's house. Fortunately, there were no more watchers, and the woman's husband was probably taken away for questioning because the house was empty so they sneaked in without any problems. They walked around the deserted house, paying special attention to the place where the woman was found. Sam immediately took out the EMFmeter from his pocket and then hid it.

“It's not a ghost." He said. “And I don't see any sulfur, so no demons either.”

(y/n) stood up from her knees, then looked around the room. Bedroom like any other. For a long time, they walked around the room, peering at every corner and trying to find any trace.

“And how's Dean?” asked (y/n) casually, trying to keep the conversation going.

Sam stopped what he was doing and looked at (y/n), then sighed. 

„(y/n)... I know you don't really like each other so... You know you don't have to play being nice...” He said.

(y/n) was already opening her mouth to protest but she didn't say anything at all. Because Sam was right, she and Dean didn't like each other. She never liked Dean. Well, maybe „like” was a bad word here, but... Generally he was that type of man she has always avoided. Self-confident, full of himself and so, so annoying. She didn't have a good opinion about him, although Sam ensured her many times that's not Dean. Not real Dean. But she couldn't believe him, after all they were brothers and they didn't see all of their flaws. So her and Dean tolerated each other. When it came to a hunt, some research or even spending time together there wasn't so bad. But still, they weren't keen on each other. That's why (y/n) always prefered going everywhere with Sam, like this time. Still she was trying to be a good friend and asked Sam about his brother from time to time, just to be friendly. But that was all. Dean Winchester, pretty, annoying bastard. Oh yes, she was well aware that he was hadsome. Many girl would faint just because of him looking at them, but (y/n) wasn't one of them. She and Dean were so different from each other that they could barely talk together and more often they ended up in arguments. Or was it because they were too similar to each other? (y/n) suddenly noticed a small pocket calender laying on the desk. She reached for it and flicked it quickly until she stopped at today's date. The meeting time was highlighted several times.

“I guess I know where we should go first." She said. “She did not come to the meeting after all. Maybe they will tell us something more?”

Sam took a notebook from her.

“We can start with that." He admitted. "What about her husband?" 

„The police probably interrogates him... You know, a husband is always main suspect in cases like this.”

“You're right.” Sam admitted. "Ok, so you'll take care of the husband, I'll go to that meeting and maybe find out more."

“I'll also ask neighbors, maybe they know something.”

“Great. See you in the bunker!”

After a few tiring hours, (y/n) returned to the bunker, just as she had arranged with Sam. She didn't know anything more then before. Emma was an exemplary wife, a model neighbor, a model teacher. She loved her husband and they regretted that they couldn't have children. And of course they had no enemies. So much had she learned from her neighbors, and her husband Mark. So she has lost the last hours to be convinced that she has no idea who or what killed Emma. Slowly she went down the stairs of the bunker, slamming the door behind her, and Dean looked up at her. 

„Oh, hey.” He said, surprised by her view. „What are you doing here?” Did I forgot about something?” Suddenly he seemed really worried that he could actually forget about something. 

„Don't worry, I'm just helping Sam with his last case.” (y/n) assured him. „We were supposed to meet here. Is he there?”

„Not yet.”

„And how's the nest of vampires?” asked (y/n) after while, trying to keep the conversation going.

„Good, like always.” Dean shrugged.

„Good.” (y/n) nodded and silence fell between them.

They sat there for a long moment, silently and even though (y/n) thought hard what else she could say, nothing came to mind. Then the door opened and Sam came in, and the girl and Dean were really relieved by his sight.

“Oh, you are here!” The younger hunter was surprised.

“Yeah, I came just a few minutes ago. You have something?”

“Oh yes, even something interesting.” He admitted. “But you say first.”

“Okay.”(y/n) in a few moments passed him a report on the fact that the Jones family were a perfect marriage.

“Ha!” Sam exclaimed triumphantly, (y/n) and Dean looked at him surprised. “And here you are wrong! They were not the perfect marriage at all! Do you remember this appointment, which was marked on the Emma calendar? It's therapy. Therapy for marriages with problems.”

“No way!” (y/n) stared at him. 

„I was surprised myself too. Anyway, Emma and Mark started meetings about eight months ago. Apparently everything started when they got the doctor's final diagnosis that they can't have children.”

“And that's the reason for marriage therapy?” Dean was surprised, suddenly interested in the whole case.

“Yeah, I thought about that too.” Sam admitted, reaching for his jacket pocket and pulling out a small note. “But no one wanted to say anything. They insisted that they are obliged to keep silent about others people problems and they wouldn't say anything.”

“Even to the FBI!?”

“Even to the FBI. They found Jones problems unrelated to murder, since Mark has an alibi, so they are not authorized to give me information.”

“What the hell is wrong with people nowadays?” Dean rolled his eyes.

“And any founder of the group?” Asked (y/n).

“Lauren Keen. She's in her fifties and told me exactly the same thing.”

“So nothing...” Sighed (y/n) resigned.

“But..." Sam started again. “When I was leaving I was stopped by one of the women from therapy. She said she didn't have much time and she shouldn't say anything, but there are strange things going on in this therapy.”

“Strange things? What strange things?”

“I asked the same thing, but she insisted that hhe couldn't say anything in that place. I gave her my number and she promised to call me in the evening.”

“It looks strange. All of it...” 

“Do you think therapy is a cover for some monster?” Suggested Dean.

“Lauren started everything over two years ago, so why would the monster wait so long?”

“Were there any other reports of strange deaths of people taking part in therapy?” (y/n) suddenly suggested.

“I do not know.” Sam sighed. "I told you they did not want to tell me anything..."

“But surely they must pay some contribution to take part in it, no one doing such things for free.” Continued the girl. 

„And that means there must be some traces of bank transfers." Dean slowly started to follow the girl's thoughts. “We'll just check Emma's transfers and search who else made the payments to the same account.”

“And then we'll put it together with other puzzling things." (y/n) finished.

“Take care of it, I'll go to the coroner, maybe he found something new." Sam said. “And I will wait for the phone call from that woman. Maybe she will tell us something else...”


	2. Chapter 2

They never got the call. Well, they got, but not the one they expected. Mysterious women from therapy never called. Instead they got a message from the police saying they have another victim. When Sam arrived there, it turned out to be the same woman who had information for him yesterday. 

„Jenna Ward.” Said younger hunter, talking on the phone with (y/n), who stayed in the bunker and together with Dean they were searching for bank transfers and any infos that could connect their victims with Lauren Keen or therapy. 

„Blood trauma again?”

„Yeah, well... Not exactly... It seems like... she drown in her bathtube...”

„She did what!?” (y/n) snorted and Dean looked at her and raised his brows. „But that doesn't make any sense!”

„Yeah, it doesn't... But I am sure it's no coincidence. She wanted to tell me something about the case and now she's dead?”

„Yeah, that stinks for sure...”

„And how about you? Did you find anything?”

„Dean and I are still looking.” She admitted.

„Hey, (y/n)? I think I found something.” Dean said suddenly.

„You know what? Actually I got to go, your brother found something.”

„Sure, see ya!”

„So, what you got?” Asked (y/n), standing next to Dean.

„I found Emma's transfers. Done exactly every month, on a private account.”

„You think this is it?”

„I'm sure it's payment for the therapy, because Jenna had the same transfers every month.”

„You found something more?”

„Yeah...” He clicked and dozens of other windows of bank transfers appeared on his laptop's screen. „You see? All those people were sending money to the same account. And here...” He clicked once again, leaving just five more windows. „And here you have people who also done transfers and are already dead. In last few months.”

„Causes of death?”

„Agnes Mann - stabbing wounds, Evelyn Brooks – heart attack, Anna Griffin – suffocation. And also our last victims – Emma and Jenna.”

„It's so strange the cause of death is always different... What connects them?”

„Except the therapy? Almost nothing. They were married, aged 25-35 and they were all women.”

„And now the only person who was willing to help us is also dead...”(y/n) rubbed her tired eyes and sighed.

Dean didn't say anything and they came back to research, waiting for Sam.

„So what did you find?” Asked Sam, as soon as he came back.

„We found three more victims who died in suspicious way and who actually attended therapy.”

„Yes, I FOUND that.” Said Dean proudly.

„Yeah, okay, you did.” (y/n) rolled her eyes.

„Anything more?”

„That's all. The cause of death is different, the only thing that connects them is therapy and age.”

„And all of them are women.” Added Dean. „They went to different schools, they've never even worked together, they never were neighbors...”

„Nothing more.”

„It sucks...” Sam rubbed his face and sat on the chair next to them. „So what else can we do?”

„I think I have an idea.” Said Dean suddenly. „Can't you just go there?”

„What do you mean go there? We've already been there and they don't want to talk with us!” (y/n) looked at him.

„Yeah, but don't go as the FBI or police but as a marriage. You know, let's pretend, make friends with them and maybe then they will tell us something?”

„Don't you see any flaw in your brilliant plan?” Asked (y/n).

„What flaw?”

„This is a marriage meeting, Dean. M a r r i a g e. Two people, a woman and a man.”

„So where's the problem?”

„You can't just go in there alone, happy and cheerful, talking about you marriage problems.”

„Who said anything about going alone?”

„Oh yeah, let's go to Vegas, find a girl for you and get married, just to have someone to come with you!” (y/n) rolled her eyes once again.

„Actually...” Sam interrupted them. „It doesn't have to be a real wife.”

„Yeah, whatever, it's stupid anyway! You can't go there, Sam. They know you are an FBI agent, well, fake FBI agent, so it would be strange if you would suddenly appear with a wife.”

„I know I can't go, but Dean can.”

„Me?”

„It was your idea and I think it's a great one. At least we don't have any better plan for now!”

„But where do you want to find me a wife? Real or not real?”

„You know? I think I have a perfect candidate...”

(y/n) raised her head curiously and looked at him, but seeing what kind of look he gave her, she immediately understood his plan. No... No, no, no! Just no! 

“Oh, hell no! Are you insane!? Me!?” She stared at him with eyes wide open. “No way! No fucking way!” She snapped before Sam could even say something.

“(y/n)...”

“No! Just no!”

“But you said yourself we need a wife...”

“Yeah, I know! But I didn't say it to get this job!” She snapped again. “Ask someone else, knowing Dean and his personal charm you will surely find someone willing to go!”

“But we need a hunter, someone who knows the job, someone like you.” Said Dean, who doesn't look really worried by the whole plan.

“And you of course don't mind?”

“Why should I? Jesus, (y/n), don't be dramatic... No one tells us to take a real wedding or make any oath! We'll make some fake wedding rings and we'll just hold hands from time to time.”

“Besides, if this is a meeting for couples with problems, then you don't even have to hold hands at all." Sam added, and Dean nodded. 

(y/n) looked at him, then at Sam, then back to Dean and shook her head.

“Unbelievable!”

“This is the best plan we have. And the only plan we have.”

“No! Hell no!”

“Oh, come on...” Dean rolled his eyes. “There are worse things...”

“Yeah? Like what?”

“You could always pretend to be Crowley's wife.” Dean grinned to her, satisfied with his own joke.

“You know what Winchester? Fuck you!”

The brothers looked at each other and Dean clearly wanted to say something else, but Sam waved his hand showing him not to say anything.

“Come on, (y/n)...”

(y/n) muttered something under her breath and leaned back against the chair, her arms crossed and her eyes fixed against the wall.

“This is your most stupid idea. Like ever!” She burst out.

“So the answer is still no?” Sam gave her his puppy eyes.

“Of course it's still 'no'! And don't you dare to use your puppy eyes on me! It won't work this time! Over my dead body!”

~ A FEW DAYS LATER

“Over your dead body, huh?”

“Shut up!” (y/n) growled angry, finishing her make-up in the mirror.

Dean smiled and took Impala keys, slipping them into his pocket, waiting for girl to be ready.

After two more days (y/n) agreed to their stupid plan. She began to feel guilty that because of her other people can be at risk of losing their lifes. They needed to catch that monster no matter the costs, so finally she agreed.

“Ok, I'm ready.” She sighed.

“Finally.” Dean rolled his eyes and (y/n) did exactly the same thing.

“Call me if you need anything.” Said Sam, watching them leave.

“Don't worry, it's just a couple of hours today, I can handle it.” Sighed (y/n), standing in front of the door and clearly waiting for something.

“Why are you not going? Are you waiting for something?” Asked Dean.

“I'm waiting for you to open door for me, dumbass! If we must pretend to be married, you need to behave properly!”

Dean was clearly shocked but finally she opened the door for her, and (y/n) smiled, going outside.

“I'm gonna kill you.” Dean looked at his brother.

“Can I just remind you that was your plan?” Sam laughed, and Dean just growled. “Have fun!” Shouted Sam after him, as his brother slammed the door.

Sam smiled. This is going to be more funny then he thought...


	3. Chapter 3

When Dean came out of the bunker, (y/n) was standing next to the Impala, waiting for him impatiently.

„What took you so long?” She asked.

„Here.” He gave girl some small bundle. „Sam gave me this.”

„What is it?”

„Don't worry I didn't put any spider there. Just look.” Dean sighed and took the driver's seat.

(y/n) muttered something and sat next to him. As soon as she opened the small bag she glanced inside and looked astonished at the ring.

„What is it?” She asked.

„What do you mean? A wedding ring of course.”

„But... Do we really need one?”

„Sam insisted wearing them would be more credible. Although I am not so sure if it's necessary, but...” He shrugged and started the engine.

Without a word (y/n) reached inside and put ring on her finger. She felt stupid, really stupid. Not only because they were stuck in such a strange situation, but also because she refused for so long. In the end it really wasn't anything big, was it? They only had to share the same surname (Sam dealt with it, making new false documents for them), and smile nicely from time to time. There was nothing wrong with that after all. Although she would have looked at the idea of pretending to be Dean's wife differently if he had different attitude towards her. And right now she is stuck with him for the next few days. If (please don't be it) no longer. In silence, they drove towards the city, without saying a word all the way until they finally parked in front of the big, glass building where the therapy meeting were held.

“Damn, that Keen knew how to set.” Dean said, looking at the modern building.

“If you get so much money from naive people... You can afford luxury then.”

They entered the building and girl sitting at the desk near the entrance smiled to them.

“Welcome! How can I help you?”

“Hi, my husband and I are here for the first time.” (y/n) smiled, almost choking on word 'husband'. “We're here for the Lauren Keen therapy.”

“Can I get your name, please?”

“Winchester.” Answered Dean and the receptionist turned her eyes to him for the first time. As soon as she did, a huge smile appeared on her face again.

Dean smiled as well, making girl's job a little bit more difficult, as she kept looking at him all the time, but finally she managed to check something in her computer and she smiled. “She looks just like those girls from toothpastes commercials” thought (y/n). 

“I see you on the list. Room 18, upstairs and then left. Last room on the right.”

“Thanks.” Dean smiled once again to her.

“Do you really need to flirt with every prettier girl you meet?” snorted (y/n), when Dean joined her on the stairs.

“I was just smiling!” He said innocently.

“Yeah, right! I already know your smiles! It was your smile no. 5 meaning 'I'll be grateful if you give me your number'.”

“What? Smile no 5?”

“Nevermind.” (y/n) waved her hand, turning left.

“No, tell me! I'm really curious, how many kind of smiles do I have?” This time he gave her his smile no 5, but (y/n) only rolled her eyes.

“First of all - it doesn't work on me. And second – we are now married, at least for a few days, so please, try to behave like a husband.” She turned to him and opened the door to room 18.

It was a quite big room, with a few rows of chairs, some of them already taken. No one even noticed that they came inside and (y/n) chose one of the seats in the last row. Dean joined her a moment later, sitting next to her.

“I thought there would be more people here." He admitted, carefully observing the crowd.

“Still, there are a lot of them.” (y/n) started to count the heads sitting on the chairs. “About twenty. Twenty few. So more then ten couples, I guess.”

“Plus we.”

“Yeah.”

“Anyone looks suspicious for you?”

“So far - just you.” She said, not even looking at him, and Dean snorted with amusement. “What? How can I tell if someone is a monster or not just by looking?” She hissed.

“Maybe you can go between the rows and touch each person with your silver ring?” Dean suggested. “At least we will exclude a few monsters afraid of silver ...”

“Do it yourself if you want, I won't make an idiot of myself!” She rolled her eyes.

“Hello." Said a voice, suddenly interrupting the argument between (y/n) and Dean. 

Lauren Keen came to the room. Sam mentioned she couldn't even speak with her and now here she was. She looked pretty ordinary, a fifty year old woman, tall, slim with long blonde hair with some grey strands gathered in a bun and dressed slightly theatrical. 

“I know that we have a new couple at this meeting, couple who decided to join us.” She said and smiled, looking for new faces in the crowd. “Ah! Here you are! Mr and Mrs Winchester!” She pointed towards them and smiled and suddenly, everyone turned towards them.

(y/n) smiled a bit, suddenly embarassed but Dean didn't even smile, just looked at all those people with no word.

“I hope you will feel good in our family and won't leave us so quickly like some other couples who are afraid of commitments and sacrifices which are necessare to bring back all the balance in marriage!”

“What a nonsense...” Dean sighed and (y/n) hit him slightly.

“Shh! At least try to make first impression good!”

Dean listened to her and didn't say a word and the meeting started. It turned out quickly the whole therapy was terribly boring. Lauren was talking, a lot, emphasizing important issues for marriages and pointing out the most common mistakes. The most boring two hours in (y/n) life... After all the time, Lauren invited them for a treat, and it turned out short meetings after the main therapy meetings were tradition so everyone could integrate better while having chance to eat or drink something. 

“Ah, I hope they have pie!” Dean smiled, thinking about food.

(y/n) grabbed his arm and held him in place.

“What?”

“Maybe it's good idea to give them some holy water to drink? You know, add to the tea or something? We could exclude demons at least...”

“It's not a bad idea.” Dean admitted. “Do you have any water with you?”

“Of course I do! I am always prepared!” She snorted. “Ok, so get back to work.”

It turned out that pouring water into tea and coffee was more difficult than she thought but no one really noticed anything. It soon became clear that all the marriages were divided and two camps were created - women on one side and men on the other. The girl slowly approached the first group and was immediately noticed. A short, dark-haired girl waved at her. 

“Come to us!” She encouraged. “(y/n), yes?”

“Yes.” Girl nodded.

“Don't be afraid of us, we just get rid of our husbands so we can talk about what we want.” Joked other woman with blonde hair and she laughed.

“Now tell me...” Started another one, with red hair and (y/n) remembered her names was Ashley. “How did you get here? You husband cheated on you?”

“Yeah, that would be typical!” Said Jane, angrily swallowing her tea because that's exactly what happenned to her.

“No, it's not that...”

“So what? Boring in bed?” Asked directly the black-haired girl called Alex.

(y/n) almost choked on her coffee, so she coughed several times, feeling her cheeks getting red. She shook her head immediately.

“No, no, that's not it... Just... I don't know... We just don't get along well anymore, don't feel comfortable in our company.” She shrugged, suddenly realizing that telling the truth, well, or rather half-truths is great in this situation! She did not lie, so she will not be confused in her own confessions later. 

“Well, it's definitely his fault!” said Hannah defensively. “All guys are the same!“

“They are.” Alex laughed and all women joined her.

(y/n) had to admit, all these women and girls seemed really nice and even though she was only a fake married woman, she felt really good in their company. Which she couldn't say about Dean, who was standing next to other husbands, looking at her like he would like to ask for help. (y/n) sighed.

“Forgive me girls, I think my poor husband needs something.” She sighed. “Be right back!”

She walked slowly to Dean.

“What?” She asked.

“How it's going?”

“Oh, girls are great! Really it's great to talk with them! And besides...”

“That's not what I meant.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Did someone react to water?”

“And do you see someone curling up on the floor with burned up throat? We don't have a demon here.”

“Yeah, I guess so...”

“Don't worry, you can always use your trick with silver wedding ring!”

“Rub them with it?”

“No.” (y/n) couldn't stand and laughed at this idea. “But you can shake their hands goodbye and see what will happen.”

“You know what? Sometimes you are brilliant.” Admitted Dean.

“Only sometimes?!” (y/n) shook her head, pretending to be offended and returned to women.

“What did he want?” Asked curiously Ashley.

“He wants to go because there is no pie here.” She said first thing that came to her mind.

“Men...” Joked Alex and they laughed once again.

They were talking for another half an hour and finally people started to leave. (y/n) and Dean stayed as long as they could, so they can have a chance to say goodbye to everyone and try their ring trick. In the end there was no one left except them. They looked at each other and sighed heavily.

“Still nothing... I don't have any other ideas what can we do...” 

“Yeah, me neither... But don't worry, it's just a first day, we can always come up with something new till next meeting.”

“Yeah, sure...” Suddenly (y/n) looked very tired. “I just want it to end...” She sighed.

“Yeah, me too... But don't worry, just few more days and we'll be gone.” Dean assured.

None of them knew how wrong they were...


	4. Chapter 4

„This is a ridiculous idea!” said (y/n).

„This is a great idea!” Sam said at the same moment.

„And I do not want to have anything to do with it! I agreed for week, maybe two but not something like that!” Shouted Dean.

They argued for half an hour and still didn't come to any compromise. It all started when Dean and (y/n) were on another therapy meeting and Lauren gave them great news. At least that's what she called them. She decided that it is a great idea for integration and improvement to go with a whole group on a trip for few days. To some SPA resort located deep in the woods, where they could spend their time together, continue the therapy and break away from reality. Everyone accepted this idea with excitement, everyone except for Dean and (y/n) of course. As soon as they returned to the bunker they told everything to Sam, who, to their despair, reacted euphorically to such an idea. And because of that they couldn't come to any agreement.

„Give me three arguments. Three STRONG arguments for which it is better to go than to stay here!” Dean said, crossing his arms and looking at his brother.

“Three? Only three? I can give you twenty!”

“So I'm waiting!”

“Okay, first of all - you paid for a whole month of therapy, so it will be suspicious if you suddenly give up without any explanation. Second - it's only a few more days, and if you spend all day with these people maybe you will find our monster more quickly? Maybe someone will reveal something before you, even unconsciously? Third - maybe if you will be forced to spend a few days together, then you will begin to behave professionally, and not argue all the time, like children!”

“We do not do that!” Protested (y/n).

“And this last argument had nothing to do with the whole action!”

“And why did you ask him for these arguments?” (y/n) rolled her eyes.

“Ha! You see? Like children!” Sam pointed an accusing finger at them.

“No we...” Dean began another protest, but stopped. "Okay, your arguments are not convincing me.”

“You wanted three? There were three! Believe me, if I could go there myself, I would, but I can't. I can only count on you!”

“But if we didn't find anything for almost two weeks, do you think a few more days will change something?” (y/n) shrugged.

“Why is it so terrible for you?” Sam groaned.

“Have you ever tried to pretend to be someone you're not?” Dean asked. “And also to take part in this stupid therapy and share problems we don't have? With strangers?”

“Besides - people!” Shouted (y/n). “Those embarrassing couples!”

“Oh yes, they are the worst! Making out everywhere...”

“Making out? Wait, I thought it's therapy for marriages with problems?” Sam wondered.

“Yeah, but apparently the therapy is effective, because recently everyone started to make out.” Dean sighed. “I don't know how I'm gonna handle it...”

Sam looked at him and opened his mouth, but finally gave up and went back to browsing something on his computer. (y/n) and Dean looked at each other and the girl leaned towards him.

“I'm afraid Sam is a bit right." She whispered.

“I know." Dean said, sighing. "That's why I'm so upset. I hate when he is right...” He added.

“After all, it is only a few days more... Only that instead of sleeping in the bunker we will be staying at a hotel or something...”

“I know that... But...”

“But what, you had to argue with a younger brother?" She joked, and to her surprise Dean smiled.

“I love to piss him off." He admitted. “Hey, Sammy?”

“What?”

“Okay, we agree. We'll go there.”


	5. Chapter 5

Finally the day of the unhappy trip has come. Dean and (y/n) headed off in the afternoon, Sam looking at them with smile as they left. The address given by Lauren was a few hours outside the city, in the middle of the forest where big SPA resort was supposed to be. (y/n) wanted to check the website of this resort but she had completely forget about it and now they didn't even know where they were going. They didn't talk much during the trip. Only occasionally they exchanged some opinions or observations, most often about their suspicions about the participants of the therapy. And with every moment (y/n) was more and more worried, looking at the trees behind the windows as they dived deeper into the forest. Now they couldn't even tell where exactly are there and really weak mobile signal wasn't a good sign too. Finally they reached their destination. At least that's what they thought, because even though the address agreed with the GPS coordinates, there was nothing but trees around them.

“I don't think it's here...” Dean muttered.

“Hmm... Try and take that road.” (y/n) pointed on a path on the left.

Dean turned and drove for a minute before he spoke again. 

“Probably what Lauren called 'Hotel and SPA resort' is some sort of old cabin where they will throw us together and...” He started but suddenly he stopped, as they saw a huge building appearing in front of them.

It wasn't any old cabin like Dean thought. On the contrary. The huge, modern building, made of glass and wood looked just like greatest four-star hotel they've ever had a chance to see.

“Damn...” Dean muttered, parking his Impala in the parking lot.

“Well, it's definitely not an old cabin...” Joked (y/n).

“You're kidding? It's a palace! In the middle of the forest!” Dean just stood there, looking astonished while (y/n) opened the trunk and took out her bags.

“So what, maybe this trip won't be so bad after all?”

“If they have a bar and they serve pies – I will survive anything.” He assured and (y/n) rolled her eyes with amusement.

“Come on.”

Interior of the resort was also impressing. Dark, soft carpets, warm light in glassed lobby, brand new walls and furniture. For someone like them, who spend most of their lives in motels, it was truly a luxury palace.

“How can I help you?” The receptionist smiled as they approached.

“Hi, we came for the room key.”

“Name?”

“Winchester.” (y/n) hesitated, remembering not to use her own surname.

“Here you are. Room 211, second floor.”

“Thanks.” (y/n) smiled.

Soon they stood in front of their room and (y/n) opened the door. She was stepping inside when suddenly she stopped in the middle, the bag she was holding feel heavily on the floor.

“You must be kidding me!”

“What?” Dean looked over her arm, looking at what made her so angry.

And almost suddenly a smirk appeared on his face. Every room was fully equipped – nice bathroom, wardrobe, TV, table with two chairs, lamps here or there. And one bed. Yes, only one double bed in the middle of the room. A huge one but still only one though.

“What's the problem?” Dean entered the room and he laid down on the bed grinning. “I must say it's really comfortable. Don't you wanna try?”

“Fuck you, Winchester!” Snapped (y/n), slamming the door behind her.

If there was any couch here she would make Dean to sleep there but now? It was either the bed or the floor. But she wouldn't be able to force Dean to sleep on the floor anyway, so... Why, oh why, did she go on that hunt with Sam? She took a deep breath and started unpacking her things (although she didn't have many of them), ignoring Dean who was looking at her from time to time. When she finished she put her bag under the bed and looked at her 'husband'.

“I understand you will just lay here?”

“And what else do I have to do?” He shrugged.

(y/n) rolled her eyes and opened the door.

“What are you doing? Where are you going?”

“I don't know, anywhere, just further away from you!”

She spent last two weeks with him and it was harder and harder to do it. She took a few deeps breaths and decided to take a look around the resort. She went down the stairs, staring at the couple who was arguing one floor below. (y/n) smiled slightly, then sighed, realizing that if anyone looked at her and Dean, this person wouldn't find anything strange in their behavior. Well, another marriage with problems that can't stand being in each others company. She smiled to the receptionist and went outside. She took a walk around the resort and immediately fell in love with this place. Trees everywhere, bushes, flowers, huge terraces, benches here or there. Although it was also a great place for a hunt for any monster... She circled the whole building and after half an hour she came back to the resort, where Lauren started to gather all the people for a meeting. She stepped into the room and started to search for Dean. Finally she found him, in the last row.

“Couldn't you sit any further?” She joked.

“Where were you?” He growled instead.

“Wow, wow, easy there, what's wrong? I just went for a walk.”

“You didn't even say where were you going! You was out there for almost an hour and I couldn't even call you because there is no fucking mobile signal here!” 

(y/n) looked around but none of the people sitting next to them were paying attention to their conversation. Then she looked at Dean again.

“I was around, come on, it's not a big deal!”

“But I was worried!” Said hunter finally.

(y/n) blinked several times.

“You were worried?” She was surprised.

“Of course I were! We are hunting a bloody monster who kills people in the blink of an eye, no – monster who kills WOMEN. And that monster is somewhere here, among us. And you suddenly disappear? Of course I was worried, damn right!”

(y/n) watched him, amazed. Dean Winchester was worried? And he was worried about her?

“I can handle monsters, come on. You don't have to treat me like a stupid kid.”

“Yeah, I know that... But we don't even know who are we dealing with! And how would I explain it to Sam later? That I didn't take care of you?”

“Oh, come on...” (y/n) softened her tone. “I am fine, alive and I promise that next time I will warn you about such trips.” She promised, still surprised by him being so angry.

“Can I get your attention, please?” Asked Lauren, raising her arms up high and Dean, though he wanted to say something more, fell silent. “I hope you like our resort and your rooms.” Smiled Lauren and many people nodded. “I know it's late and you probably want to eat something and rest but I just wanted to discuss a few things...”

After half an hour they were free to go to eat something. Dean clearly had an urge to say something more about (y/n)'s walks but as soon as he saw the tables filled with food, he immediately rushed over them. (y/n) ignored his actions, took a plate with a few things and sat at the table, discreetly watching people around. She was looking for any kind of strange behavior, maybe someone didn't eat at all? But they all behaved more or less normally and nothing was suspicious. Nothing at all. Suddenly someone placed a plate full of pie (and other things) in front of her. 

“Look what I found!” Exclaimed Dean, sitting in front of her.

“I must admit it looks delicious.” Girl nodded and before Dean had time to protest, she took a large piece and ate it. “And it tastes like that!”

“Hey! My pie! How could you?” He looked at her with despair in his eyes.

“Oh come on, it's just a pie! And I only took a piece of it!” She looked at Dean's grim face and sighed. “Alright, wait a minute...” She left the table and came back with brand new piece of pie. “Here you go...” She rolled her eyes when Dean smiled.

They finished eating and headed back to their room. (y/n) opened the door and sighed as she saw and remembered the double bed they have. Well there will be interesting few days... After a long battle for priority to the bathroom (which Dean won) now he was ready to sleep while (y/n) was finishing brushing her teeth. She turned off the lights, came out of the bathroom and then looked at Dean who was laying comfortably on the right side of the bed. He smirked to her and his gaze shifted to her silhouette. (y/n) suddenly began to regret that she didn't take any longer pijamas or more covered t-shirt because now in shorts and simple top she was feeling half-naked. But how should she know that they will sleep in one bed? She felt her cheeks turning red, partly out of anger, partly out of embarrassment.

“So what, we are sleeping together today?” finally Dean looked away, but didn't stop grinning.

(y/n) rolled her eyes and snorted. She removed her earrings and put them on the nightstand, then slid under the covers, almost covering to her neck. Of course she moved as far as she could from Dean but still he was too close. She looked at him and then straightened up, reached for pillows beside her and began to make kind of a wall between them. 

“What are you doing?” Asked Dean with amusement, watching as girl was trying to create from pillows something that would separate the two of them.

“I don't know what kind of dreams you have at night, Winchester and I don't want to know what can you do in your sleep.” She said.

“And you still calling me by my last name...” He sighed, lookin at her from behind the pillows.

“Until you deserve my respect you will be Winchester.”

She knew it annoyed him when she called him this so as a punishment she was going to do it here as often as possible. 

“You know that pile of pillows will not stop me anyway? “ She heard his voice over her ear and she turned just to look at his face, leaning over hers, with his smirk returning on his lips.

“Go back to your half of bed!” She snapped, pushing him lightly. “And get away from my pillow wall!”

“Geez it was a joke...” He murmured. “Good night!”

(y/n) didn't reply. She heard Dean sighing and mattress creaked slightly, as hunter tried to lay comfortably, and then she listened for a few more moments, making sure he fell asleep. She thought it would be a long few days and finally fell asleep too.


	6. Chapter 6

(y/n) woke up the next morning when the rays of the sun coming through the window fell on her face, waking her. The girl muttered something and rubbed her eyes with her hand, then glanced quickly at Dean, but fortunately he didn't force her pillow barricade during the night. Only one of the pillows slightly slipped. (y/n) stretched lightly and checked the hour. 6:45. Well, so she had plenty of time to get ready. She went to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She didn't know how long she was in the bathroom, but the shower really helped her to wake up entirely. With her eyes closed she let the water run down her hair and her body and humming something, she finally wrapped herself in a towel and went out. She stood in front of the mirror and ran her fingers through wet hair as suddenly the bathroom door opened wide. 

„Dean!? What the hell are you doing here!?” (y/n) looked astonished as Dean came into the bathroom not even caring that girl was standing in the middle of it, wrapped only in her towel.

„What? We share a bathroom, where's a problem?” He shrugged.

„Okay, we share it but it doesn't mean that you can come in here without even knocking! And doors were closed anyway!”

„Closed? Naaah, there were open...”

„Wh... What? Because there weren't locked it doesn't mean you can come here without knocking!”

„What's even the fuss about, huh? You are in your towel, nothing can be seen...”

„But I could have been naked!”

„But you're not. Which I deeply regret...” He added, grinning.

„Okay, that's enough! Get out!” She pushed him from the bathroom.

„Hey, but I need to use the bathroom!” He moaned.

„You need to wait!” She slammed the door, this time locking them. „And I'll get my revenge!”

When she finished a few minutes lated and went outside she looked at Dean sitting on their bed.

„Bathroom free, you can go.” She grunted.

Dean smiled broadly and walked inside. (y/n) began to dry her hair and when she finished she heard that now Dean is taking his shower. She smiled mischievously when something came to her mind. She took her makeup equipment and walked quietly into the bathroom. Still quietly (y/n) started to put her make up on, hearing as Dean, hidden behind shower curtain, is humming something which sounded a little bit like "Ramble On". The girl waited quietly, until the water finally stopped. 

„O fuck!” Cursed Dean soon as he unveiled the shower curtain and saw (y/n) who was finishing her make up in front of the mirror.

Panicked he drew the curtain, hitting all the shampoo bottles which scattered loudly and Dean cursed once again. Hearing what was hapenning behind the curtain, (y/n) could hardly hold back her laughter until Dean finally reached his hand through the gap in the curtain.

„Could you be so nice and hand me my towel?” Asked Dean.

„Towel? What towel?” (y/n) was playing innocent.

„(y/n), please...” He moaned, now almost pleading.

„Oh Dean, there is nothing you should be ashamed of, isn't it?” She teased him until his hand disappeared and she heard a deep sigh.

„Ok, I'm coming...”

„No, no! Wait! Here!” Girl handed a towel to him, slipping it through the shower curtain.

„Thanks...” Man pulled out a towel from her hands.

(y/n) was still smiling when she came back to finishing her make up. She added last stroke of mascara on her lashes when Dean came out from behind the curtain. With proudly raised head he looked angrily at (y/n), as if to show her that he is outraged. 

„What? It's my payback! For what you have done a few moments ago!”

„Very funny, veeeeery...” Dean rolled his eyes and walked past her, leaving the bathroom.

Smiling, (y/n) took her make up things and followed him back to their room. Dean was looking for something to wear and (y/n) almost involuntarily glanced at his muscled arms and torso as the man leaned forward, looking for something in his bag. “Damn, he looks good, like hot-good...” Thought (y/n) and immediately she scolded herself. “What the hell are you thinking about girl! Stop it!”She turned around and took care of her own things trying to get rid of her thoughts.

When they were both ready, they went down for breakfast. (y/n) saw one of the girls who waved to her and (y/n) smiled.

“I thought we were looking out for a killer and not trying to make friends with our suspects.” Dean said as they sat down at their usual table.

“And do you know the saying? Keep you friends close and enemies even closer?” She glanced at him and bit her toast.

Dean said nothing and they silently finished breakfast and went to another meeting with Lauren. Unfortunately, it was one of the things they couldn't stand but they couldn't avoid it either.

“... and many of the marriage problems appear when we don't talk with each other...” Lauren continued and Dean listening to her rested his right leg on his left knee and sighed. “How often do we regret that we said too much or we said too little? How often we lock ourselves in our rooms not even sharing a few words with persons we love? And this is a huge mistake.” She raised her finger up as if to emphasize her words. “So let's talk. Let's talk about how the morning sunshine has enchanted us, let's exchange the neighborhood rumors, praise our wifes for a delicious dinner, and our husbands for their wonderful help at home...”

“If this woman has a husband, then I really pity him, listening those monologues every day, every night...” Dean said suddenly and (y/n) sitting next to him chuckled quietly, trying to hide her amusement.

“And I still wonder how many people come to actually listen to her...” She whispered after a moment, leaning towards him. “Really? Paying all those money just for listening this woman? After all it's just a nonsense!” She said and Dean nodded, agreeing with her.

They looked back at Lauren, waiting for her to finish.

“Okay, I think it's time to play a gme!” She suggested after a while and Dean and (y/n) looked at each other. A game? This was definitely something new! Even for Lauren it was a crazy idea...

“I want you to sit down and hold your hands just like that...” She demonstrated it on the nearest couple. “And now feel free to play 'Never ever'. I think we all know the rules of this game.” She smiled. “Confess your greatest secrets, tell something you have never said before. Get to know each other once again! Come one!”

Dean and (y/n) faced each other and then skeptically looked at the couples around, who immediately began to play.

“It's such a dumb idea...” Dean said.

“Do you have any objections, Mr. Winchester?” Lauren suddenly spoke behind him, and Dean almost jumped up in his chair.

“No, no, no objections." He assured quickly. 

Although he had complained about a woman many times and questioned her methods, he had kind of a respect and when it was necessary he did everything Lauren told. It seemed that woman had the same influence on other men as well, which only made all the women amused by their attempts to satisfy Lauren's wishes.

“That's what I thought! Well, come on, grab your hands at once!” She joined their hands together. “And why are you sitting so far apart? Mr Winchester, your wife won't bite!” Lauren pushed Dean forward slightly and he almost fell from the chair. (y/n) had to bite her lip not to burst out laughing, especially when she saw the martyr face Dean was having right now. And when he and (y/n) touched with their knees and joined hands then Lauren finally left them.

“I still thinks it's stupid...” Dean said.

“Oh, I know... But let's do this before she comes back here...” Girl sighed.

“Sooo... You wanna start?”

“Well... I guess... I can... Ok... So... Never ever have I... Watched Star Wars.” She said, bending her small finger.

“Never?”

“Nope.”

“But why? It's classic!”

“Yeah but I don't know... It's not kind of movies I like...” She shrugged. '”Okay, your turn.”

“Hmmm... Never ever have I been ice-skating.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, you know what my childhood looked like, I didn't have a proper chance.”

“Yeah, right... never ever have I been to karaoke.”

“You're kidding, right?”

“Why?”

“But it's such a fun!”

“I can't even sing! So it's no fun for me! And what, you were?”

“Phew, of course! And some day I will definitely make you go too.” He winked.

“Good luck with that. Now's your turn...”

They sat there for many minutes, exchanging facts. Around them all the people got into game and even they themselves were carried away and they forgot what was the purpose of all this, most important was that they had a good time. 

“Hmm... Never ever have I... swam naked.” Dean said and looked astonished at (y/n) who didn't bend her finger. “You must be kidding me! Seriously? You have?!”

“Oh, there are many things you don't know about me Winchester.” She said, blinking at him and smiling mysteriously.

He definitely didn't like being called 'Winchester', (y/n) could tell this by his wince.

“Now it's also your name, Mrs Winchester.” He teased her.

“Not for long!”

“And will you tell something more about swimming naked?”

“Come on! Grow up!”

“You are no fun...”

(y/n) sighed.

“Ok, never ever have I... watched porn... Oh yes, I could have expected this...” She said as Dean bend his finger with a smile. “Okay, last finger, let's finish it!”

“Never ever have I... been at the seaside.” He finally said.

“Noooo? Oh my, you don't know what you're missing! The seaside is great! Ohh, I got an idea! When all this will be over we have to take a trip there!”

“We?”

“Yes, we! You, me and Sam! Unless, after this weekend, I won't be able to stand you anymore...” She joked.

Dean smiled slightly and (y/n) looked at their hands still joined together. Their fingers so suddenly fit together perfectly and their hands entwinted in the same perfect way. And strangely, none of them was bothered by it. (y/n) raised her eyes, meeting Dean's green irises that was staring right at her.

“Ok, I see you are doing great!” Lauren said. 

Dean and (y/n) immediately turned their attention to her, realeasing their hands. 

“And now...” Continued Lauren.

After another half an hour she let them go. After dinner Dean went for a walk and (y/n) stayed in their room and started to read the book she took, once again regretting that she didn't take a bathing suit. All in all, she could have thought that it would be useful in SPA resort and now she couldn't even use a pool. She read a few chapters, but somehow she couldn't focus on them when she heard footsteps on the corridor.

“I was checking the area.” Dean said as he stepped inside.

“And?”

“And I think it will rain. Terrible clouds are coming...”

(y/n) glanced towards the window where the dark clouds began to gather. 

“Maybe it will avoid us?”

“Yeah, maybe...”

(y/n) was woke up in the middle of the night by a loud crash, or rather a loud bang. Half-conscious she sat down on the bed, looking around and trying to find the source of the noise. The windows of their room were wide open as the powerful blasts of the wind burst inside, and the rain droplets drooped densely inside. (y/n) headed for the window, but when she grabbed the frame to close it, she was struck by such a strong gust of wind that she had to narrow her eyes. She fought for a long time with the curtains curled between the window curtains, when after a moment, a lightning struck the ground. The girl suppressed a scream of terror and stared wide-eyed at the raging storm. For a moment she felt like in the middle of some kind of catastrophic film. 

“What are you doing there?” Murmured Dean, waking up.

“The storm opened the windows.”

“Then close them and go back to bed. I want to sleep...” He added and (y/n) glanced at him with anger.

“What a...” she stopped herself from cursing and made sure the windows were properly closed this time.

For a few more moments she was staring at the storm and seeing another lightning crossing the sky and hitting the ground near the resort, she felt a sudden anxiety. For a moment it seemed to her that somewhere near the forest she saw a figure standing next to the trees, but when another lightning illuminated the area (y/n) saw no one anymore. Finally she shrugged and went back to bed. Making sure that the pillow barricade was still holding she closed her eyes and fell asleep again.


	7. Chapter 7

(y/n) was woken up by a loud banging to the door. Well, maybe not exactly the banging alone but when she felt something heavy hit her head, she immediately opened her eyes only to see, or rather feel, Dean's head in the middle of her forehead. How did he even managed to bend it at all and throw it through the pillow barricade?

„Oh for God's sake...” (y/n) snapped and she threw his hand away with all her strength. The hand hit its owner painfully and Dean moaned, murmuring something.

(y/n) got up, suddenly surprised by the sight of Dean laying almost on her side of the bed and (y/n) noted in her mind that she needs to strenghten the barricade tonight. And then she finally focused on someone knocking to their door.

„Who's there?” She asked.

„It's me, Alex!”

„What's going on? Something's on fire?” (y/n) sighed and went to the door, opening it.

Alex had a look as if something was actually burning, so (y/n) just looked at her suspiciously. 

„What's going on?”

„Trees fell down the road and they blocked the way!”

„What?” (y/n) looked at her not quite understanding.

Alex took a deep breath, then slowly let out the air, trying to calm down. 

„There was a terrible storm at night.” She said, and (y/n) nodded.

„I know.”

„And this storm broke down the trees and they blocked the road to the resort!”

„Wait... You mean the only road in this forest? The way we got here!?”

„Yes!” 

„You must be kidding me...” (y/n) rushed to the windows and opened them wide, looking outside with horror in her eyes.

Although from the second floor all the damage wasn't visible so well, she still had a good view on the fallen branches, broken trees and, worst of all, broken telephone lines. 

„Damn it!” She cursed then went up to bed and nudged Dean who opened his eyes with painful moan.

„What?”

„Get up! There's an emergency.”

„What are you talking about? Let me sleep...” Dean turned over to the other side, completely ignoring (y/n).

„At night there was a storm, which broke the trees and blocked our way back to town. Oh, yes, and the phone lines are also broken...”

Her words affected him like a bucket of cold water. Shouting something about killing everyone if any branch destroyed his Impala, he suddenly jumped to his feet rushing to the window. Alex, still standing next to the door, was clearly interested in the sight of Dean, wearing only his shorts and tight t-shirt and she stretched her head like a meerkat, peering inside.

“Well, well... With that man... Lucky you girl.” She said, smirking to (y/n).

Involuntarily (y/n) focused on Dean, who was looking outside the window and with his hands on window sill, his muscles tightened now clearly visible under his shirt. (y/n) glanced at the outline of them and cursed herself. What the hell? Where is she looking again? She forced herself to look away, and grabbed Alex under her arm, leaving the room.

“What will happen now? How will we get back home?” She asked but Alex just shrugged.

“I know nothing. Dorothy started to panic and...”

“Please, people, calm down!” Lauren's loud and clear voice was suddenly heard in the corridor. “Everyone please go back to your rooms. We'll meet at breakfast, as usual and then we will discuss our situation...”

“Guess we'll about to find out” Alex shrugged, walking away and (y/n) came back to the room.

She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling the cold wind coming through the open window. She looked out again at all the damage caused by the storm. It truly looked terrible. She stood there with her eyes wide open, until suddenly she felt someone's warm touch on her naked arms. 

“You'll get cold.” She heard Dean's voice behind her, whose hands were now resting on her shoulders, gently pushing her away from the window. “I know it looks awful but dress up and let's go downstairs. Lauren will sure do something.” He comfortingly stroked her back.

(y/n) nodded and pulled out a few things from her closet. She dressed up quickly and along with Dean they went dowstairs where hell was already unleashed. A crowd of people gathered at the entrance, and everyone was shouting.

“The phones aren't working!?”

“How will we get home!?”

“My children can't be alone for so long!”

“What about the firefighters? Can't they take care of it?”

“I didn't take enough clothes with me to stay here longer than few days!”

“It is against the building law...”

“What about food supplies?”

“You can't make us stay here!”

The voices of all people mixed with each other as everyone was shouting. It was obvious that everyone was upset, everyone wanted to know as much as possible, but in the present state nobody, even Lauren, was able to control the crowd. In the end Dean couldn't stand it anymore.

“Hey!” He roared and suddenly everyone fell silent, looking at him surprised. “I know the situation is difficult, but I think Lauren certainly has a way out of it, so I would advise to calm down and wait for what she has to say" He finished, surprised by the silence that fell, then nodded toward Lauren.

“Thank you, Mr. Winchester.” She smiled gratefully. “So... As we already know, there was a storm, and the destruction around our resort is not the only catastrophic effect of it. The trees also fell on the road we came here, making it impassable. One of the hotel workes went to check if we can drive the road the other way, north. The only thing we can do now is not panic and wait for the information. I know this is a difficult situation, we are cut off from the world, because the phones don't work. But I was assured that we have a radio in the resort equipment and sooner or later the help will be called. I do not guarantee that we will get out of here today, but maybe the delay will last until tomorrow?” She took a deep breath and smiled again reassuringly. “Please go back to your rooms, take care of yourself. Today there will be no meetings, so you have a day for yourself to... sort things out. And as soon as I get any information, you'll find out first.” Lauren nodded and everyone started slowly going back to their rooms.

“What do we do?” Asked (y/n).

“I don't know why but... I have a bad feelings... Anyway, who learned that the road is blocked?”

“Alex said she learned from Dorothy... But I don't know. Why is it important?”

“Because it is strange... The first thing someone does is going in the morning for a walk along the road? Don't you think it's weird? “

“Well... If you put it like that... It is something off about all of this... “

“Exactly...”

“Sooo... Maybe we should go and see ourselves what's going on with the road?”

“I thought about it.” He admitted.

They went back to the room and changed their clothes, and when they were ready, they sneaked out through the rear exit, to avoid being noticed by anyone. They walked silently next to each other but they moved really slowly, their boots sinking into the wet ground.

“Be careful.” Said (y/n) when Dean slipped and almost fell over. “If you fell, I won't be the one cleaning your face from the mud.” She joked.

But at the same time she didn't notice a branch sticking from the ground and she stumbled over her. She waved her arms trying to catch the balance. And she succeeded but only when Dean grabbed her by the arm and helped her, holding her.

“You were saying?” He smiled at her.

“Oh, shut up!” (y/n) snapped, embarassed.

Dean smiled and they moved on. (y/n) couldn't tell for how long they were walking or even if they were going the right direction, but Dean apparently knew what he was doing, because soon they saw the road and stood in the middle ot it, looking around.

“Which way now?” (y/n) asked.

“Left. I think...” Dean wasn't entirely convinced.

They moved in that direction and soon they reached the place they feared. There wasn't only one fallen tree on the road. Instead, they were probably a dozens of them, scattered around like the tower made from the blocks, shattered by the child. 

“Was it a storm or an apocalypse?” Dean was surprised but (y/n) didn't listen anymore as she walked to the first tree.

“It wasn't a storm.” She said.

“No?”

“Look, does it look like this tree was struck by the lightning? Or broke by the wind?” She pointed at the nearest trunk. “If it was a wind, or a lightning the rest of this trunk would be sticking out on every side. You know, the same way like splinters when you break a toothpick. And here...”

“And here there are almost straight...” Dean finally understood what girl was talking about and he crouched beside her. “But no signs of someone using saw either... What the hell... “

“So, we know one thing.” (y/n) said, while Dean was still examinating the nearest tree. “Someone used this storm to knock these trees and cut us off.”

“Someone?” Dean repeated. “Like a killer is among us?”

“Or followed us?” (y/n) shrugged. “I don't know...” She rubbed her forehead, feeling her head starting to ache.

“Well, there's nothing more we can do here...” Dean sighed.

“I'm thinking... Did someone plan it before? Or just used the storm when the occasion appeared? Unless... This person made this storm?”

“What kind of creature would be able to do that? Do you know any monster that would be capable of this? ”

“I don't know... I would say no, but honestly, I guess I'm not surprised by anything anymore... Anyway, the monster is somewhere...”

“And we still don't know it he follows us or is among us...”

“Both options are scary...”

(y/n) looked around as if she was expecting the mysterious figure to jump out of the bushes and attack them. After a moment in her head appeared the memory of yesterday night when she closed the open window and when she thought she saw someone on the edge of the forest ... But did she really see someone or was it just the pictures that her mind created?

“What's happening?" Dean asked, seeing that the girl was looking around.

“Nothing, just... Let's get back...”

Again in silence they returned to the resort, which suddenly looked as if completely dead. Without the enthusiasm of Lauren and her chronological plan and with this situation, all of the people suddenly fell into some sort of apathy. (y/n) and Dean also spent the whole day wandering around the resort, unable to concentrate on anything. Again they tried to use the phones, but the stationary ones at the reception didn't work and they couldn't find any signal on their mobiles. They couldn't even contact Sam and tell him what happened, they could only count on the fact that the man himself would be looking for them. But when will it be? For now, they couldn't do anything and their helplessness knocked them down. Finally the end of the day came and they fell asleep, though it came with difficulty. 

That night, it turned out that (y/n)'s pillow barricade had been destroyed for the first time. She woke up in the middle of the night and turned to the right side, where instead of the pillows she spotted sleeping Dean. Immediately, she looked up and noticed two pillows lying on the floor. What the hell happened to them? She put the barricade back on again, so that it looked as if nothing had happened and only then she laid down again, asleep in a dream.


	8. Chapter 8

A week has passed.

A week after the terrible storm, a week after the hotel worker had gone to seek help and never returned, a week since Lauren had assured everyone that their situation was only temporary.

And now it's been a week and they couldn't go back.

Nobody even panicked anymore. They have, for the first three days, fearing starvation but when it turned out that the resort has supplies for nearly half a year, apparently this problem didn't matter anymore. And after this week, people started to accept their fate. They were stuck in here, until families left behind won't start to worry and won't organize some rescue action. In the end, Lauren decided that was no good crying over spilt milk and they had to move on and pretend like nothing had happened. She recovered her optimism, called it an „extended vacation” and continued the therapy as if nothing had happened. It seemed insane at first, but on the other hand it restored the „normality” and now no one was worried anymore about what will happen and everyone was involved in Lauren's daily plans. And only the two hunters were still alert, trying to catch whoever did this to them and find any clues. And one day a great opportunity happened. One of the girls, bored with the therapy and with lack of other activities, organised a girls' night out and (y/n) loved the idea. Because what's a better chance to loosen girls tongues with alcohol and have a chance to finally question them a bit more? Perfect! And now that was the moment.

„Where are you goin'?” Asked Dean, staring at (y/n), who was running between the bathroom and the room, getting ready.

„Ah, Jane decided it's high time to spend more time together and we're having a girls' night out!”

„What about her husband?”

„Steve doesn't mind. He has some plans with other guys. Speaking of... Don't you want to hang out with them?”

„Well... You somehow get along with all the girls, but I don't know how to talk with their husbands...”

„Seriously? It can't be so bad...?” (y/n) glanced at him questioningly.

„You would be surprised.” He sighed. „Half of them are some bosses who are worried that without them their companies will be destroyed and are constantly talking about the exchange rates. Others are some dudes probably intimidated by their wifes to come here, because they look like they don't want to be here and hardly speak anything. And the rest of them are just assholes.” He shrugged.

„Ohh, so you belong to the last group??” Joked (y/n).

Dean just looked at her with resignation, not saying a word.

„Oh come on, I was joking! Don't take it personal...” (y/n) blew him a kiss and Dean just rolled his eyes.

„But well, maybe I should make some research anyway...”

„Any plans?”

„Nothing specific, just... I am thinking, why trap us here? We don't have any victims and I mean it's great, of course, but if monster is not holding us for food so why are we stuck here? It doesn't make any sense... I'll go here and there, look for something new and in case someone will notice me, I'll have an excuse that I'm looking for you.”

„You can give it a try, sure thing.” (y/n) shrugged and reached for her purse, heading for the door. „Ok, I'm going!”

„Hey, (y/n)?”

„Mhmm?”

„Have fun.”

„Thanks.” (y/n) smiled to him and closed the door.

„And be careful...” Added Dean, quietly when (y/n) couldn't hear him anymore.

He rubbed his eyes and left the room. He didn't really count on finding anything new but he couldn't stand sitting in his room, doing nothing. In the end, somehow, he found himself in the basement which was a meeting point for the other husbands. And to his own surprise he realized the men weren't so bad after all. They shared beer with him and asked him to play pool billard so he couldn't have a bad opinion on them after all of this. They really had a great time playing together and when Dean glanced at his watch once again this evening, he realized it was already midnight and it was time to go back. Imagine his astonishment when he came back and it turned out that room was empty and (y/n) was nowhere to be found. And then he felt something like panic. In the end they were hunting a monster and (y/n) disappeared. He immediately made his way to Jane's room but no one was there. Or at least no one opened the door and no sounds were heard from inside. More and more nervous he finally found (y/n) sitting alone by the bar. Relieved he came closer and then immediately realized that there was something wrong.

„Ooooooooh, Deaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, heeeeeereeeeeee!” (y/n) waved at him from a distance, laughing and then the hunter realized that she was drunk.

„Damn, (y/n), how much have you drank?” He asked, staring at her.

„A lot.” She admitted, then chuckled. „What?” She shrugged, seeing his expression. „I had to drink with everyone!”

„Everyone?!”

„Yeah, with every girl of course! No point in drinking with you guys! But I must say, that Dorothy? I always thought she is soooo serious... But when you get to know her better she is really great and...”

„Yeah, yeah, I get it. Come on, time to go.” Dean interrupted her and (y/n) groaned.

„But whyyyyy? I have so much fun... Let's stay a little longer!”

„And where are the other girls?”

„They went back, I don't know...” She shrugged.

Dean clenched his jaw when he heard it. Okay, girls could have fun but leaving (y/n) here alone? Especially when there is a monster among them? Although, on the other hand, they couldn't know that... Dean relaxed a little and sighed.

„Come on, (y/n), you really need to rest.”

„Not at all! I am not tired and y o u are just jealous that I was having real fun, not you!” She smiled at him, suddenly leaning toward him, maybe even too close to him.

„Of course, I deeply regret it.” He admitted, hoping this will make (y/n) more eager to come back with him.

But he was wrong. (y/n) patted the seat next to her.

„Come on, sit down.”

„(y/n)...”

„Come on, I know you want to drink.” She poured some whiskey into a glass and pushed it towards Dean. He hesitated but finally drank everything at once.

„And this is fun.” (y/n) smiled again and leaned back on her stool.

Perhaps too much, because she started to lose her balance and only Dean's quick reaction prevented her from falling. He caught her, holding her waist and (y/n) looked at him surprised by what had happened and suddenly she threw her arms around his neck, smiling strangely.

„Oh, my hero...” She sighed.

„Okay, that's enough. We're going back to our room.” Dean decided, sighing.

He wasn't going to spend here more time and he needed to get (y/n) back to the room before something stupid came to her mind. (y/n) rolled her eyes, still embracing him and then a smirk appeared on her lips. She moved closer to him, tightening her grip around his neck.

„And what if I persuaded you to stay a bit longer?” She asked, leaning even more and Dean suddenly felt her warm breath on his lips.

„Persuade me?” He repeated, watching (y/n) carefully, suddenly strangely aware of her being so close to him.

„Yeah, you know...” She hung her voice in dramatic way and her gaze suddenly turned to the lips of the man sitting in front of her. „Persuasion...” She repeated, her eyes still locked on his lips as their faces were only inches apart.

Dean hold his breath for a few seconds as if he was waiting for what will happen next but when (y/n) started to lean toward him, her lips almost touching his, he drew back and gently took her arms from his own neck. She was probably so drunk she didn't even realize what she was doing...

„We have to go back.” He said firmly. „Where is your purse?”

„Well, I have no idea...”

Dean sighed. Of course, what was he even expecting?

„Wait here, I'll find it...”

After a while he found a purse, hanging from one of the nearby chairs. He took it and returned to the bar where he left (y/n). What was his surprise when he came back and found (y/n) with her head leaning on the counter, asleep. Well, even though he wanted to party it was probably too much for her... Dean came closer and crossed his arms. He stood there for a moment, not knowing whether to wake her or not and finally he slipped room keys into the back pocket of his trousers and walked over to the girl, taking her in his arms. She muttered something half-consciously then her head fell heavily, leaning against Dean's shoulders while girl was still asleep. And Dean moved forward. He carefully walked up the stairs, trying not to fall over and not to wake up the girl. Somehow he managed to reach the second floor and the problem appeared when he had to open the door. Cursing under his breath, balancing with (y/n) in his arms he struggled with a lock for a while until finally he entered the room and slammed the door shut. He approached to the bed but before he could put (y/n) on it, girl murmured something in her sleep and only snuggled harder to him. Dean hesitated and looked down, staring at her for a moment, until he carefully placed her on the bed, trying not to wake her. (y/n) muttered something once again and slept on. Dean studied her for a longer moment, her hair scattered over her pillow when she was sleeping, calm as never before. He smiled to himself, put a pillow barricade which (y/n) had never forgotten about and covered girl with the duvet. Then he slipped quietly into the bathroom, letting her sleep.

When (y/n) woke up the next morning she felt awful. The first thing she felt was a painful headache and only then she began to notice other things. She was still wearing her clothes from yesterday, her head was spinning and she was alone in her room. Finally she forced herself to stand up and slowly started to remember all the things from yesterday. Oh God, she really drank too much... But then she remembered one more thing she found out. She ran to the bathroom, splashed her face with water, changed her shirt and then ran out of the room. (y/n) was looking for Dean and when didn't find him in the lobby, she remembered about that basement which was meeting place for other men. She was relieved when she saw Dean there. (y/n) pushed though the crowd to him and grabbed his arm.

„Oh, (y/n).” He smiled at her. „Already up? How are you feeling?”

„Dean, we need to talk. Now.” She said seriously.

„What happened?” He frowned, now worried.

(y/n) glanced at other men standing around, then stood on her tiptoes and whispered something to Dean's ear. His eyes widened and he took her arm, immediately leaving game room.

„Say it once again, I can't believe it!”

„I know how the monster chooses its victims. I know why it kills...”


	9. Chapter 9

They were sitting in the cafeteria, (y/n) with coffee mug in her hand and Dean in front of her, watching her carefully and waiting for the girl to gather her thoughts.

„I didn't go to the party just for fun last night.” She said. „I was hoping that a little bit of alcohol will force girls to talk and gossip. But I didn't think I would have to drink with each one of them and getting drunk...”

„Yeah, I get it but what did you learn?” Dean urged her. „What about the monster?”

„At one point we started to talk about the therapy and I casually mentioned that I had heard that someone had died recently. Emma Jones or someone named like that... And then girls immediately began to shout over each other that Emma's husband had certainly killed her, because he had been cheating on her for a long time."

„But wait, he had an alibi...”

„Wait, I'll get there in a minute! Anyway, then Claire remembered that when she was at her first meeting, a year ago, there was also a tragedy and they had a victim, Irene Brooks, you remember her? All the women also suspected her husband, althought he also had an alibi at that time...”

„So we still don't know anything?” Dean sighed.

„Oh, but we do know something! From word to word it turned out that everyone suspect that all the murdered women were cheated by their husbands. Apparently Emma herself confessed it to the girls and in case of Irene it was the same. So we have one common thing – cheating husbands.”

„So the husbands killed them?”

„Other girls think so but...” (y/n) shrugged. „But to me it makes no sense...”

„Why not?”

„Why kill your own wives?”

„To get rid of them of course. It's obvious – you're killing your wife to start a new live with your lover...”

„Alright, I get it but since everyone killed their wives, why husbands didn't end up with their lovers after all?”

„That... That is a good question...” Admitted Dean and sighed once again.

„Besides, there were no leads pointing to the husbands. And do you really thing every one of them would be capable of committing such a crime? Even if we assume that yes, they could have done it, then we would have to say that all these things were committed without involving any monster and yet the causes of death didn't seem... natural... I don't know...” She sighed, feeling that her head begins to ache. „I have to take aspirin...”

„You should rest. Now we have at least one clue. Maybe I'll try to ask guys if they know something about it...”

„Ohh, now you call them guys, not some assholes?” (y/n) smiled at him.

„Well... They are not that bad...” Dean admitted. „When you get to know them better...”

„Told you!” Girl smiled.

Dean also raised his lips in a smile and then suddenly became more serious.

„Do you remember anything else from the last night?”

„Like what?”

„I don't know... Something important? Any conversation? Your way back to the room?”

„Well, when you mentioned that... It's weird but I can't recall when the party ended and how did I come back.” She said, then looked at Dean, suddenly pale. „But I didn't wake you up and didn't do anything stupid, did I?” Asked (y/n), really worried.

Dean shook his head.

„None of these things.” He assured. „You were just in a very good mood and... you quickly fell asleep but I thought maybe there was something else you remember from talking to the girls... Anyway, you should rest, I'll try to get some information.” He changed the subject.

„Ok, doctor.” She joked and Dean waved his hand with amusement and walked away.

(y/n) obediently went back upstairs and after taking aspirin she laid down in her bed to actually relax. The pain finally began to go away and (y/n) began to wonder about the whole case. Too bad they didn't have the internet or the phone connection here, they could look through all the information about the victims once more, and now they couldn't even call Sam... And then something came to her mind. Lauren. She had to have some documents about the people taking part in her therapy. Feeling a bit better, (y/n) left the room and slowly sneaked up to the first floor where Lauren had her room. She knocked and when no one answered, she pressed the handle. The door was closed. (y/n) crouched on the floor and took two bobby pins from her hair, then began to manipulate carefully at the lock. She was so absorbed in her work that she didn't hear the steps approaching her.

“What are you doing?”

“Jesus Christ, Dean!” (y/n) jumped slightly as the hunter appeared suddenly behind her back. “Don't scare me like that!” she snapped.

“Sorry.” He smiled broadly, apparently without any remorse.

The girl glared at him and returned to her previous occupation.

“Did you find out anything?” She asked, still manipulating with the bobby pins.

“For now nothing new... Guys were so into that new game Scott invented that they didn't want to talk about the 'serious' things. Besides, they probably aren't too willing to talk about things like that anyway... But maybe next time I'll be able to learn something. And what are you doing?” He asked once again.

“Exactly what it looks like. I'm trying to get into Lauren's room.”

“This is LAUREN'S room!? Are you crazy!?” He hissed. “Can you imagine what she'll do if she catches us?!”

“She will not, she's not even here.”

“Why do you want to get here anyway?”

“Because maybe Lauren has some information about the previous victims. And everything can be helpful right now, since we can't even ask Sam for help...”

“Are you really out of your mind?”

“Not yet.” Girl smiled triumphantly as the lock clicked. “And you? Are you coming with me or are you afraid?” She teased him.

“Of course I'm coming!” Dean went inside after her, closing the door behind him. “What are we looking for?” He asked.

“Anything.” (y/n) shrugged. "Although computer would be the best..."

For a moment they were searching the room, going through woman's things, but before they could find anything they heard steps on the stairs and suddenly panicked.

“Lauren's coming back!” Whispered (y/n).

For a second they didn't know what to do until finally Dean just ran to the door and locked them.

“Let's go to the bathroom!” He suggested.

“We can't! What if she wants to go in there? Or worse – she's gonna stay in room for a bit longer and we won't be able to leave?”

“Right...” The man looked around to find another solution and Lauren's steps were getting closer. 

In the end Dean pulled the girl by the arm and opened the window, pushing her through it.

“Jump, it's first floor and it isn't very high, we won't get hurt.”

“Are you crazy!?”

“Do you prefer to explain yourself to Lauren?” He hissed. “Jump!”

(y/n) moved her leg out of the window and, to her own amazement, slipped quite gracefully under the window frame and holding the sill slightly slid down, landing hard on the other side. Actually it wasn't as bad as expected, she only bumped on her knees. She flicked her hands and knees and turned away, waiting for Dean to clumsy get through the window.

“What?” He growled, seeing the girl's gaze as he landed hard beside her on the ground. “You are smaller and it was easier for you!”

“Okay, okay” She patted his shoulder. “Let's get out of here!”

In the blink of an eye they disappeared, moving away from the window as quickly as possible. 

“Are we going somewhere?” Suggested (y/n).

“Where do you want to go?”

“I don't know? Anywhere? I am just fed up with sitting in the resort...”

“You're right here...”

They silently moved forward. The only advantage of that wilderness were the incredible calm and silence that surrounded them. No humans, no monsters (at least for a moment), only trees and birds singing in the distance. (y/n) crossed her arms and her eyes narrowed as a blast of warm wind hit her face, tangling her hair. 

“You were right, it was nice to get out.” Admitted Dean after a while.

“I told you.” She smiled slightly.

“I remember when Sam and I were little and we were sneaking out in the evenings.” Dean said suddenly. “When dad wasn't around or was sleeping tired after the hunts we went out throught the windows, climbed the trees, caught the frogs, played in the snow...” He shrugged. “Just two boys playing. Then our dad was always wondering why we have so many bruises and scratches...”

(y/n) looked at him, a little surprised by his sudden confession and then something came to her mind.

“My cousin and I were always trying to climb up the trees. It was so annyoing that her brother could do anything, tearing his trousers on fences and trees and we were always told to behave like ladies... And one day we were climbing up our favourite spot until we saw a big, disguisting spider. I fell from that tree faster than the speed of light... What?” She asked after a moment, seeing that Dean was laughing.

“You? A brave, fearless hunter is afraid of small spiders?” He continued with a laugh.

“Hey!” She nudged him hard into his side. “Everyone has a problem with something! Mine are spiders!”

“But what's wrong with them? Those little creatures are more afraid of you than you are of them!”

“But they are terrible! Have you seen those long legs, moving on their sides like crazy?” She made some strange gestures with her hands, imitiating the movements of the spider's legs, which only made her look more funny.

“I am so sorry, I just can't take it, forgive me.” Dean, though he tried, was still laughing and (y/n) was walking next to him, angry.

“Hey.” Dean began, after he had calmed down. “I really understand you... I... I also hate spiders...” He confessed.

“What!? So you were laughing your ass out of me and now you tell me you don't like them either!? Are you serious!?”

“Okay, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have laugh so much, but when I imagined you felling from that tree and running away because of small creature...” He smiled again, but the girl's face made him clear his throat and straighten his face. “Anyway...”

For a few moments they walked in silence and then (y/n) nudged Dean slightly to his side. 

“Hey...”

“Hmm?”

“We should talk more often. Why don't we talk?” She said, partly to herself, partly to him.

“Maybe because most of the time you spend on growling on me?”

“That's not true! You are the one who always start all the fights!”

“Me?!”

“Yeah! How many times Sam had to tell you to behave properly?”

“Okay, but the fault's not only mine, you should look on yourself!”

“Me? I wouldn't be angry at you if I had no reason!”

“Yeah? And what is the reason?”

“Are you still asking Mr. 'I-don't-care-about-anything-gonna-grab-some-beer-and-pretend-I-don't-give-a-shit'?”

“Hey, it's not so bad!”

“Yeah, right...”

“Even if, it's not the reason to keep shouting at me!”

“Well, what can I do? You annoy me...”

“Annoy you?”

“In positive way, you know like... I would like to punch you but nothing more serious...”

“Heh, good to know you won't stab me in a dream...”

“Hey!”

“Okay, I surrender” Dean sighed, raising his hands up high to avoid the real fight. Because here they quarreled surprisingly much less and probably preferred to leave it like that.

“Okay, change of subject.” (y/n) agreed.

Dean looked at her again, now smiling all the time.

“What?” (y/n) asked, now feeling uncomfortable under his stare. “What are you looking at?”

“Nothing, I'm just... surprised.”

“Surprised?”

“You are different then I always thought. And in definitely positive way.” He added quickly.

“I can't believe it!” exclaimed (y/n). “Could Dean Winchester have just complimented me!?”

“It's not like that... I...”

“I'm joking.” Laughed (y/n), seeing his embarrassment. “Thanks, Dean. You're not too bad either.” She nudged him and the man smiled.

They walked around for a little longer until they finally made their way back to the resort, hoping that Lauren was not aware that they were in her room. And probably she didn't notice anything because at the next meeting the women was full of energy as every day and nothing seemed different than usual.

“Listen, I have an announcement!” She said as they gathered in the conference room again, like every other day. “I have recently learned that Ashley and Tom Cooper will be celebrating their 10th wedding anniversary in a few days!” Lauren said, and there was a loud applause everywhere, but Lauren quickly silenced it. “To sweeten this occasion and give us some entertainment, I think we should organize a party!”

“A party?” Someone from the crowd said. “Now, when we are stuck here?”

“Well, maybe party is a bad word... And I know the circumstances are unfortunate... But I was thinking about preparing some cakes, snacks, open bottles of wine and spend the whole evening dancing in the arms of our beloved husbands and wives, celebrating the Cooper's anniversary and our own marriages. Besides, I thought that maybe this opportunity will help us forget about this unfortunate situation...” She explained and she heard some rumour of approval in the crowd. “And this leads us to the subject of our today's meeting - dances. Because what is more beautiful than the wife closed in her husband's arms, whirling with him on the dance floor, staring at his eyes, realizing how much she loves him...” Lauren made a few dance moves and (y/n) had to cover face with her hands, just not to burst out laughing. “Ok, let's start!” Lauren came back from her dream world and focused her eyes on the crowd. “Well, today some sincerity again... When was the last time you danced together?” She asked suddenly, looking around. “Claire?”

“I think last month, on our anniversary.”

“Alex? Eric?”

“Half year ago, at my sister's wedding.”

“Dorothy?”

“Ooh, I think o u r wedding...” Said Dorothy and looked angrily at her husband.

“Winchesters?”

“Never.” They replied, almost simultaneously. 

Since they established that inventing new stories about their fake marriage makes no sense and it would be best to stick with what really is between them, only by slightly changing the details, their answer was truth also this time. They've never danced.

But it wasn't the reply Lauren expected. When they responded instinctively they thought for a moment that Lauren will get a heart attack. She put her right hand on her heart, while she was using her left hand almost like a fan, inches from her face. 

“Never!?” She asked, raising her voice and making such a high sound that probably only bats could hear her right now. “And what about your wedding!?”

Dean and (y/n) looked at each other and she saw a real panic in Dean's eyes when he didn't know what to say and it was (y/n) who had to save the situation.

“We never had a real wedding.” She lied, making Lauren even more pale and women started to fan her hand even harder. “It was a difficult time for us and... We ended up with really modest wedding, rather a party actually...” She added, lying smoothly. “So nope, no dances. Ever.”

For a moment there was a pause as Lauren tried to regain her balance, apparently deeply shaken and overwhelmed by what she had just heard. 

“Never?” She repeated, this time her voice was hoarse. “Unbelievable! That is such a shame! Mr Winchester!” She turned her head to Dean. “How could you never dance with your wife!? Never asked her!?” Right now she sounded like a mother scolding her child.

“I... I... Just... Well...” Dean began to stutter and (y/n) struggled with hiding her amusement, seeing confused expression on his face.

“I won't listen to any excuses!” Cut him Lauren. “You're going to improve and if I won't see you on the dance floor on Saturday, I'll take care of you personally!” She warned him and this time it was Dean who went pale. “Soo the Saturday party is set so now we're going take care of...” Lauren continued the meeting.

“This woman scares me...” Dean said when after the session they returned to their room.

“Why? Because she told you to dance?” (y/n) laughed.

“Yeah, that too...” He moaned.

“But Dean, what's wrong with that? All we need to show ourselves on the dance floor, spin around a little and that's pretty much it.”

“But do we really have to? I mean, maybe we won't go at all?”

“If Lauren won't see us there, she will force us.” (y/n) sighed. “After all we are the couple who never danced, we won't hear the end of it...”

“Uhm, right...”

“Dean, what's going on?” (y/n) looked at him with curiosity, seeing and feeling that there was something more behind the whole thing. 

Dean sighed.

“I don't want to go there because... I can't dance. I never did.”

(y/n) looked surprised at him, as he sat down on the bed.

“Never?”

“Well, not counting some swaying here or there...”

“But how is it even possible?”

Dean shrugged.

“There was never a chance to properly learn.”

“But you had so many girls on the way, so many romances!”

“Yeah, but you know, there were more interesting things to do than dancing.” He said, now smirking.

(y/n) shook her head and then walked over, sitting next to him. She sat there for a moment then nudged him lightly.

“You know that I can teach you if you want?” She suggested.

“Yeah, well... I'm afraid it would be worse than teaching a cripple.” He joked.

“I take a chance.” She smiled at him and grabbed his arm, pulling him to stand up. “Come on, get up!”

“What? Now? Here?”

“Yeah, every time is a good time.” She said and walked over to her bag.

She pulled out a phone, looking out for the proper song and with a smile she finally pressed 'play'.

“Springsteen? Seriously?” Dean moaned as the first sounds of 'Hungry heart' were heard in the room.

“It's a great song! And perfect for dancing.” (y/n) once again grabbed Dean by the hand and pulled him behind her. “Come on, Winchester! After all, dancing is nothing more than swinging to the beat and moving your feet!”

Dean hesitated but let (y/n) to pull him in the middle of the room. At the beginning he was really stiff and still upset and seeing this (y/n) just smiled to him, patiently showing him the easiest steps she knew. And after a while she probably succeeded, because Dean finally relaxed and started to repeat her moves, feeling the music. After a few more songs and long minutes interrupted by bursts of laughter when one of them collapsed, they finally created something which reminded dancing. Dean quickly caught up the simpler moves and when suddenly he whirled (y/n) around and then pulled her closer, the girl gasped, surprised.

“My, my, I guess I am a good teacher.” She joked.

“Yeah, you should be proud of yourself. You did something that no other girl could ever do – you made me dance.”

(y/n) laughed, shaking her head with amusement and Dean smiled looking at her.

“But can it be enough for today? Please?” He asked, looking at her pleadingly.

“Alright, you earned a break.” (y/n) laughed once again and turned off the music. “But I told you it won't be so bad! We will be fine on Saturday.” She assured him.

“I hope so! I don't want to end up with this... harpy...” He shuddered and (y/n) giggled.

But then she became serious when she realized she has one big problem. 

What about a proper dress?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I wanted to apologize for my long absence but there were so many things going on and I had almost no time for continuing it... 
> 
> But I also wanted to thank you all for your comments, your support and all those nice things you are saying, it really means a world to me and I hope the next parts won't disappoint you! <3

Finally Saturday came and anniversary party with it. Not many people wanted to go, especially the male part of the guests but they knew no one had a choice when it came to Lauren. Everyone always did as she told. Dean was now waiting downstairs, in the lobby, nervously pacing around and glancing at his watch from time to time. The absence of (y/n) was beginning to worry him. He understood, of course, that girls needed a lot of time to get prepared, but almost everyone was already here and he couldn’t forget that they weren’t on vacation, but on a hunt. What if the creature attacked again? And this time she was a victim? He knew it was unlike but still he couldn’t stop worrying. He looked at his wrist again and sighed. Where the hell was she?

Meanwhile (y/n) finished dressing up and looked again in the mirror. She had no idea how the mixed-up clothes borrowed from the other girls created a complete outfit, but she looked really good. She smiled at her reflection but then a disturbing thought crossed her mind. All that dressing up… Was she really doing it for Dean? She shook her head and left the room. As she was coming down the stairs she noticed that one floor below the doors opened and suddenly Jane left the room in a hurry.

“Hi, Janie!” (y/n) waved to her.

Jane seemed to be embarrassed by her view because she turned around violently, almost frightened and then a blush appeared on her face.

“Oh, it’s you, (y/n)... You look nice!”

“Thank you! And you? Aren’t you going to a party?”

“I am, sure. I just… I need to get changed…”

“Sure, see you!”

(y/n) returned to the stairs when something hit her. Jane and Steve lived on the third floor, not here. She didn’t know why this thought was so disturbing, after all she could have been visiting someone, not a big deal. (y/n) shook her head trying to think about something else, when she was slowly approaching the lobby.

Dean was still waiting for her, frustrated by her absence more and more with every minute. And then, when he looked up again, he saw her. And in that moment he was speechless. It wasn’t any special occasion and no one expected people to actually dress up, Dean himself just took a dark shirt, trying to look at least a little bit more elegant but somehow (y/n) managed to look wonderful in her ordinary clothes. The black, tight blouse with lace trim emphasized her slim body and waist, her dark blue skirt was making her eyes even more vivid and high heels, makeup and wavy hair were just finishing the whole outfit. Dean, literally with his mouth wide open, was staring at the girl until she stood next to him, surprised by his reaction.

“Why are you staring?” She asked, slightly nudging him, trying to hide her own embarrassment.

“Oh, nothing, I…” He cleared his throat. “You look…” He began, then suddenly changed his mind. “You’re almost my height for once.” He said instead, trying to get out of this awkward situation.

“Oh…” (y/n) shrugged. 

After all she wasn’t expecting any compliments but well, she wanted to hear something else than the fact that she was higher. And she felt strangely disappointed. Dean was standing next to her, in silence, until he cleared his throat once again.

“Shall we?” He asked and (y/n) nodded.

They walked through the door and found themselves in a dark, big room, which was previously one of the conference rooms and now was transformed into the dance floor full of swirling couples, some of them chatting near the tables. Dean led her to the table and they sit down, still not saying a single word.

A few minutes later Lauren appeared, she raised a toast for Ashley and her husband and invited everyone to dance. Of course, Coopers were the first ones on the dance floor and most couples followed their example. However some of them were still sitting, including Dorothy who was clearly annoyed and was looking angrily at his husband, still waiting for him to ask her to dance. (y/n) glanced at Dean, but even though she loved dancing, she didn’t plan to ask him this favor nor force him to do this. So unless Lauren will make them to dance, she will just sit here. And everything was going smooth, they were drinking champagne, talking and joking with other guests until first beats of (your favourite song title) sounded in the room. And though (y/n) was trying hard not to think about it, it was her beloved song. She smiled to herself, slightly swaying her head to the rhytm of the song. Dean looked at her with the corner of his eye and smiled when he saw her face. And then he frowned, thinking about something until finally he stood up from his seat and stood beside (y/n), reaching out his hand toward her.

“Do you want to dance?” He asked.

(y/n) looked at him surprised. She was well aware that Dean wasn’t the best dancer and now he was asking her to dance with him? After a moment she smiled at him, slipping her hand into his palm, allowing Dean to lead her on the dance floor. She didn’t expect too much so she was surprised when Dean hold her waist, his left hand entwined with her palm as he led her across the dance floor confidently, his gaze not leaving her eyes even for a moment.

“Okay, either you lied that you never danced or I’m better teacher than I thought.” She said.

“You are a great teacher.” Dean laughed. “Besides you said yourself that dancing is practically swaying to the beat.”

She smiled to him and for a moment they silently glided across the dance floor, staring at each other. And (y/n) suddenly began to wonder what had changed between them. What happened with their mean comments, the arguments, lack of understanding? At what point did they start to get along so well? Was it possible that forcing two people to live with each other for such a long time could change them so much? Or maybe they were just so good at pretending to be someone they aren’t? The worst thing was that the longer she thought about what was happening, the more she knew she wouldn’t want to return to their old life. She didn’t want the quarrels, angry glances and all these hateful comments. She wanted this, what she was having right now, the same relationship. Although what was between them, was that any relationship? Dean kept his eyes fixed on her, staring at her with half smile.

“What are you thinking about?” He asked suddenly, pulling her out of her thoughts.

“Hmm?” She looked at him. “I? Nothing, just…” 

She didn’t finish. Suddenly they heard a loud scream, coming from the nearby. They looked at each other and when other people were just standing there with horror in eyes, the two of them rushed to the stairs. Dean quickly overtook the girl, who followed him, slowly running in her heels, joining him after few more seconds. Just to find him crouching at the bottom of the stairs over dead Jane’s body.

“Oh no…”(y/n) moaned. “Again?”

“What is going on here?” They heard Lauren’s voice, coming closer. “What are those screams and why… OH FOR GOD’S SAKE” She made a scream when she saw a body lying on the ground.

Suddenly more and more people began to appear, some of them stunned, silently looking at the body, others were screaming, another woman fainted straight into her husband’s arms and (y/n) tried her best to distract them all. 

“Please, move away, I will take care of it.” Dean said and surprisingly everyone immediately obeyed. “(y/n).” He turned to the girl. “Get the women and Steve out of here. Mark, John.” He pointed to the men standing closest to him. “Bring me something to cover her and help me.”

(y/n) quickly obeyed him and even though it was really hard, she finally managed to get rid of all the watchers. The biggest problem was with Lauren. All of the sudden, all of her energy was gone and she was sniffing and sobbing.

“This is another victim on my therapy…” She moaned. “I don’t know what’s wrong… I’m just trying to help these people as much as I can, help them get back their lives. Getting to them, making them open is hard enough and yet there are still things like that…” She hid her face in hands, sitting on the bed in her room. “Does anyone want to punish me?”

“Don’t say that.” (y/n) said firmly. “It is not your fault that such things are happening…”

“The murdered… The killer is among us! That’s why I had victims! A killer is on the therapy!” When this disturbing thought crossed her mind, the woman suddenly became pale like sheet of paper.

“That is nonsense!” Lied (y/n). “It was just an accident.” She assured her, thought she herself didn’t believe this for a second. “Jane fell down the stairs, such things happen and she was unlucky so…”

“How can we know? We are cut off from the outer world, the police won’t come, the coroner won’t come…” Lauren was collapsing, giving up and (y/n) , instead of comforting her, wanted to slap her with open  
palm and tell her to pull herself together.

Instead, she just stood there, comforting the woman for a long moment, then finally managed to slip out of the room and go downstairs. She wasn’t sure what she was looking for but didn’t want to come back to her room, at least not yet. She went to the bar and was surprised seeing Dean already sitting there.

“Hey.” She walked over to him and he looked at her.

“Hey.” He answered. “How you feelin’?”

“Like shit…” She sighed, sitting on a chair next to him. “It was harder than I thought…”

She walked around the counter and stood behind the bar, reaching for the bottle. She definitely needed a drink... (y/n) opened a bottle of whiskey and poured some liquid into a glass, drinking it in one gulp. And then she sighed.

“Everything sucks… We were supposed to protect these people and not have any more victims…” She sighed, pouring whiskey once again.

“You know that we couldn’t do anything about it…” Dean assured her.

“Did you make sure that it wasn’t an accident?”

“Oh yes. I mean, it could have been just an unfortunate stumble but… I don’t believe in such a coincidence…”

“I know what you’re talking about… Dammit… And I saw Jane just before the party started…”

“You did?” Dean looked at her in astonishment.

“Yes, she was leaving her room. But she seemed… Somehow… Different? I don’t know, I thought that maybe she didn’t feel good, she wasn’t even dressed up for the party. But when I asked her, she said she would come soon.”

“How could you see her if she lives on the third floor?”

“That surprised me too. She left room no 115. Who lives there?” She asked after a while.

“We need to check this later.”

“But it had to be one of us. HAD to. So close, yet do far…” She shook her head, taking another sip of her drink.

“He used a great opportunity. Everyone was dancing, it was dark, no one can even confirm a hundred percent if everyone was in the room at that time or not…” Dean shrugged.

“Well, we certainly are excluded from the suspects.” (y/n) joked.

“I am not so sure… I think I lost you out of my sight for a moment or two…” Dean said and (y/n) smiled slightly.

She reached for her glass and took a sip.

“One thing doesn’t fit…” She said suddenly. ‘Why is he risking doing it now? I mean, back in the city he was left unpunished, he could wipe the traces, blame someone else.”

“Now he faked an accident.”

“Still, not everyone believe it. Some people are skeptical.”

“You’re right.” Dean admitted and he began to wonder himself. “I think we must convince people that it was only an unfortunate accident. We can’t risk chaos and people blaming and accusing each other for this murder…”

“I thought so too. Last thing we need is a breakdown…”

“We can always say that my aunt died a similar way and I know how it looks like. Maybe it will convince everyone. Or at least stop the suspections…”

“You’re right…”

They sat there for a few long moments, not saying anything, both suddenly tired. Although they came here to find the monster, at some point they simply forgot it and gave in to this strange kind of vacation. And now they had a victim again and one big unknown, not knowing who was responsible for all of it… Well, at least they had a confirmation that the killer came here with them. But that was more disturbing than reassuring.

“Hey, Winchester?” (y/n) said suddenly, trying to get away from the bad thoughts. “I really had great time tonight.” She said, looking at Dean.

“Me too.” He smiled at her.

For a moment they stared at each other in silence, still smiling slightly, then (y/n) turned her head, taking another sip of her drink. They sat there for a long time, now in silence, until Dean straightened up and stretched.

“I don’t know about you, but I think I’m coming back to my room.” He said.

“I’ll go with you. I don’t want to sit here alone…” She sighed, standing up.

They went back to their room, getting ready to sleep.

“Do you think he will attack again?” (y/n) asked suddenly, when they were lying in bed in the evening.

She heard Dean sighed on the other side of the pillow barricade.

“I have no idea.” He confessed. “I don’t know what is he driven by.” If it was food, he would have been feeding himself regularly. So that’s not it…” He said out loud what (y/n) was silently thinking.

“If only we knew what it is… First time I feel… I feel like it overwhelms me…” She admitted.

“Hey, we can deal with it. Don’t worry, we’ve always solved every case and we will do it this time as well.” Dean assured her.

(y/n) nodded, thought he couldn’t see this, and she was still lying with her eyes wide open, suddenly realizing that it’s a first time for a very, very long time, when she was afraid. That primary fear of your own life, the lives of the people you love, the fear that the next day may no longer come… They didn’t know who was the monster and the scary thing was that they were sure it was one of them. But still they had no idea who, nor even a slightest suspicion. And the fear remained…

“Dean?” She spoke again, after a moment.

“Hmmm?”

“He won’t catch us, will he?”

There was a silence. (y/n) was lying with her head turned to the right side, staring at the pillows, behind which she knew Dean was lying. After the moment she heard him moving and his head appeared above the pillows as the man looked toward her, surprised by her question and looked at her intently. He looked into her wide opened eyes, shining in the dark, filled with anxiety. And then he realized what she was feeling. She felt exactly the same thing as he did. He brought a soothing smile to his lips and shook his head.

“He won’t.” Dean assured. “Nothing will happen to us…”

For a moment they stared at each other and it seemed that Dean wanted to say something else but finally, after a few seconds, he fell back on his pillows, without a word, disappearing from girl’s eyes.

“Besides, you always have me, I’ll protect you.” He added a moment later and (y/n) laughed.

“Yeah, sooner I will be the one to save your ass.” She joked.

“But I am serious, (y/n). I won’t anyone hurt you.

This time she didn’t respond. (y/n) was surprised by the seriousness in his voice she wasn’t used to, but she knew that Dean meant it. She looked again at where the man was lying and she suddenly felt a strange need to move closer to him, to feel that she is not alone. She didn’t know if it was monster’s fault but the idea to remove the pillows and cling to his safe arms seemed oddly tempting to her now. 

“Dean?” She spoke again.

“Hmm?”

She didn’t say anything. What did she think? How could she even told him that? _Hey, Dean, can we cuddle this night because I am afraid to sleep?_ She wasn’t five years old!

“Goodnight.” She said finally and turned to her left side, closing her eyes.

When (y/n) woke up in the morning, the first thing she noticed was Dean embracing her. Her eyes widened and the girl opened her mouth in astonishment. What. The. Hell? With his arms around her, Dean hold her close so that she couldn’t even release herself from his embrace without waking him up. Shit… She slightly raised her head, looking around, trying to find a way out of this situation, but as soon as she moved, Dean mumbled something in his sleep and just hugged (y/n) tighter. Well… The girl sighed and looked in his direction, sighing and accepting her fate. She was lying there for a long time, not knowing whether to wait for Dean to wake up, or better take care of it and wake him up. The worst and strangest thing was that the longer she was there, the less uncomfortable she felt. She didn’t remember when was the last time when she had an opportunity to be so close to someone. She forgot how it felt to be cuddled in someone’s arms, she forgot how it was to feel the warmth of the other body next to her. She didn’t know for how long she was just lying there, when suddenly Dean mumbled something in his sleep and began to move. (y/n) knew that just one moment and the man would wake up. Panicked, not entirely sure what to do, finally she closed her eyes, pretending that she was still asleep. Her heart was pounding in her chest when she was thinking with embarrassment about the whole situation. And with her eyes closed she waited. She heard a yawn somewhere over her head, Dean’s left hand moved slightly under her arm and suddenly the man froze. (y/n) guessed what was the reason, she guessed that he was staring at her with the same blunt wonder she’d been staring at him just a moment ago. Now (y/n) was just waiting for him to free her from embrace with panic, trying not to wake her up. But to her astonishment, nothing like that happened. Instead, she suddenly felt the touch of his hand on her forehead, his fingers gently brushed her skin, pulling her hair from her cheeks to tuck those lost strands behind her ear. Immediately after that Dean carefully lifted (y/n) out of his embrace, covering her with a blanket before finally getting up. The girl heard and felt the mattress bend slightly as the man stood up. She heard his steps toward the bathroom, then when the doors slammed shut. She opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling above her head, unable to believe what had just happened. What the hell was that? She rose on her elbows and saw that the pillows from the center of the bed were thrown to the floor, as one of them deliberately dropped them. Did she do this? Dean? Who the hell knows… But his morning gesture… (y/n) heard the sound of running water and she dropped to the pillow, pretending she was asleep. But she knew she won’t be able to stay that long. As the door opened and Dean stepped out, she began to roll over the bed, finally opening her eyes and, with an unconscious gaze, looked around thinking that for such a fine acting performance she should get some amateur performance award.

“Hey, sleeping beauty.” Dean joked, looking at her.

“Why?”

“It’s almost 8 and you know what will Lauren do if we’ll be late…”

“Mhhmm…” The girl muttered, than looked around again now realizing that she was lying on Dean’s side of bed with her whole body. “What the hell…” She began, surprised.

“Oh, this…” Dean suddenly looked embarrassed. “You slept very badly at night… You’ve probably had some nightmares and…” He shrugged. “Just when I took the pillows and moved closer, you calmed down.”

_Moved closer?_ (y/n) almost laughed. It was a great understatement for their closeness, but she was not going to admit what she saw. Instead she just raised her eyebrow as she suddenly realized that she had some horrible nightmares indeed.

“Oh.” She finally said. “Well… I guess… Thank you…”

“Always at your service.” He shrugged. “Anyway, we should be going. I don’t want to be killed by Lauren.”

“Yes, yes, I’m coming!” She nodded quickly, trying to forget the whole situation, clearly embarrassing for both of them.

When they were heading to the cafeteria they remembered what happened yesterday and that today they will have to face other people and they both thought the same thing. It will be another long day…


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Wow, I can't believe it took me a whole year to get back to this series and I am so, SO sorry that I made you wait... Also I wanted to thank you all, for all the comments I got, for all those questions if I will continue this, becuase it only reminded me I DO want to continue this series, I DO want to finish this! So thank you all my patient readers, I hope upcoming chapters won't disappoint you <3 Have fun reading!

The most surprising thing was that nobody was openly showing any sign of suspicion. Lauren proclaimed that Jane’s death was a miserable accident and while they are all sad and mournful, they simply have to live with it. Dean and (y/n) were surprised how quickly people moved on and seemed to forget about what happened. And even if somebody still had doubts whether this death was an accident or not, everyone was somehow relieved there is no true murderer among them. At least that’s what they believed... And now the hunters were forced to attend Lauren’s meetings again, no matter if they wanted to.

“We have to check the road again.” Dean said suddenly, leaning towards (y/n) at one of those everyday meetings.

“But Lauren sent a technician or someone else there, a long time ago!”

“And he never came back…” Dean reminded her. “So many days have passed… What could have happened to him? If he had found any way back, he would be already back here, with help. And he just… disappeared… We have to check it, because something definitely stinks here…”

“You’re right…” (y/n) nodded, sighing heavily. “When do you want to go?”

“Tonight?”

“Okay” (y/n) nodded. “We have to sneak out after dinner and see if we can find something.”

“Great. Because I thought that…”

“Okay, I think it’s time to take a next step.” Lauren clasped her hands suddenly, interrupting Dean’s sentence and catching everyone’s attention.

“Ugh, when she starts things like that, it ends with something tragic.” Dean moaned, rolling his eyes.

“She probably came up with every crazy idea already, what else can this woman do?” (y/n) shook her head, crossing arms on her chest.

“Do you remember your marriage vows?” Lauren asked, but as always it was a rhetorical question, so no one said a word. “Of course some of you do, but the other may have forgotten over the years… Anyway, do you remember the moment you created them? When you were wondering how in these few simple words, in a few sentences, convey all your love? Do you remember that feeling? I want you to reach for that, reach for those emotions. Take off your wedding rings, put them on again, take an oath, the same as years ago, or completely new. Express what you feel, re-affirm your love!”

Dean and (y/n) slowly looked at each other, uncertainly, when the rest of pairs, more or less willingly, started taking off their rings, confessing all those feelings Lauren was talking about to each other. For a moment (y/n) was just sitting there, her eyebrows raised, wondering why the hell people were so willing to do everything what this crazy woman (because for sure she had to be at least partially crazy to come up with ideas like that) told them to do… Exchanging wedding vows? Creating new ones? How the hell was this supposed to help marriages? And how the hell was she supposed to take part in it when she and Dean… Her thoughts were interrupted when man sitting right next to her cleared his throat and (y/n) looked at him, suddenly meeting the gaze of his eyes and feeling… embarrassed. Not ever in their lives did they confess anything to each other, hell, they didn’t even liked each other before… And now what? Marriage vows? (y/n) started to look around, moving her gaze over couples sitting around them, trying to delay the moment of actually doing those vows, until finally she met Lauren’s gaze, who looked at her questioningly, her eyes showing disapproval. And (y/n) already knew there is no way to get out of here and avoid this situation.

“This is stupid…” She sighed, crossing arms on her chest again. “How the hell is it supposed to help rebuild our relationship? Anyone’s relationship?”

“Don’t ask me… I don’t know who gives ideas to this woman, or where she was taking her psychology course but… someone should tell her it doesn’t work…”

(Y/n) snorted and shook her head with amusement at his words. For a moment they were still sitting there in silence, not knowing what to do, what to say. Lauren was constantly looking here and there, slowly walking between sitting pairs, listening, carefully listening, so pretending wasn’t even an option. Finally (y/n) straightened up a bit and cleared her throat.

“Okay, so… I can start.” She said and Dean nodded.

But despite the words she just spoken, she remained silent, still struggling with herself. On the one hand she could say anything, just to make Lauren satisfied, but on the other hand… Maybe… Maybe it was time to finally put down her walls and finally confess what was on her mind? Or maybe share just a bit of the truth? She took a deep breath, for a moment holding Dean’s questioning gaze, until finally she made a final decision. It was now or never… 

“When I was little girl…” She started, nervously playing with her fingers. “...like every girl I dreamed of a prince charming, the knight in the shining armor, who would come for me on a white horse, that we will fall for each other immediately, that it will be love at first sight…”

“Seriously? Girls do have such thoughts?” Dean interrupted her, looking at (y/n) with amusement.

“Shut up! I was five years old and had a vivid imagination!” She nudged him, frowning. “Besides, do not interrupt me!”

“Okay, okay…” Dean raised his hands. “Continue.”

“Yes, so, a prince…” Girl took a deep breath before continuing her thoughts. “But it quickly turned out life isn’t a fairytale. But I was still looking for him, for that perfect man. And every time I always chose the wrong person. And so I finally realized that my knight simply doesn’t exist and there is no one out there for me.” She sighed again, before raising the corners of her mouths slightly. “But I was wrong. Because when I stopped looking – he came. But that wasn’t love at first sight, oh, hell no. We started as strangers, then there was a fine line of understanding between us that soon turned into friendship and finally… Quite unexpectedly… Love…” She hung her voice for a moment, hardly resisting the urge to look at Dean, feeling his gaze locked on hers, but at the same time she was so afraid of what she might have seen on his face, so afraid of his reaction, that she just kept of looking down at her own palms crossed on her lap, feeling her heart beating like crazy in her chest. “But my knight wasn’t a prince...” She continued. “He was an ordinary man, one of the many we pass on the streets every day. He wasn’t perfect but full of faults, just like any of us. He didn’t wear shiny armor, but a plaid shirt, jeans and boots. And he didn’t come on a white horse.” As soon as she said those words, she finally looked up, her gaze looking for Dean, who had been staring at her intensely, listening carefully to her every word. “He came in ‘67 Chevy Impala, black as a night. And he was that man I was waiting for my whole life…” She fell silent, shrugging, suddenly feeling embarrassed by every word that left her lips. 

Everything she said… Words just came to her, they left her throat without any trouble when she realized that each one was so easy, because that was all true. Because when she finally stopped looking, her perfect man came to her. And although she denied this for so long, she realized that it was Dean. For all the time. The last person she would ever suspect. Annoying her every day when they had to tolerate each other but then his presence became less irritating and the way she looked at him simply changed. And finally the feelings came, sneaked into her heart, when she least expected them. And now she was sitting in front of him, Dean still staring at her, but his gaze unreadable and (y/n) couldn’t guess what was going on inside his head. The seconds were passing and he was still staring at her, as if unaware that she has already finished.

“Hey.” (y/n) finally leaned toward him, conspiratorially. “I guess it’s your turn now?”

“Oh, yes, yes, I was… I got lost in thoughts.” Dean looked down, thinking about things he could say. The truth was he just wanted to come up with anything, say first things that would come to his mind, just to make Lauren believe they did exchange their vows. But now after everything (y/n) has said… He knew it was all just an act, a way to survive here, to convince Lauren but… Why it all sounded so real? Why everything she said sounded almost like she was telling the truth? He almost snorted, wanting to punch himself for thoughts like that. What the hell was he thinking? She hated him, of course she did, so how could he even think that she’d ever develop any feelings for him? He looked up, looking straight into her eyes and in that very moment he made his own decision. “Okay, so…” He took a deep breath and suddenly grasped (y/n)’s hands in his palms, surprising her. „(Y/n)… You know me for so such a long time as you know Sam, couple of years now.”

“Ugh, probably for too long.” (y/n) joked.

“Hey! Now you don’t interrupt me!” He waited for a moment and when (y/n) made a gesture of sealing her lips with a key, he just rolled his eyes, amused, before opening his mouth again. “You know all about me – womanizer, the master of one night stands, probably booze addict and fan of apple pies… The man who survived a lot, was literally in hell and came back, broken into thousands of pieces, a shadow of a man I once was... But once I asked myself – what would happen if I changed? What would happen if one person in my life would be able to change everything? Someone who would remind me how it is to truly live again? A person who will not only share all the good and all the bad moments with me, but also the person that I want to be with? When you were dreaming of your knight, I was thinking if there is anyone who could make this shattered man I am, whole again?

(Y/n) was just looking at him and Dean, almost forgetting about the rest of the world, was talking and talking and girl sitting in front of him suddenly realized that if Dean Winchester will ever fall in love with someone, truly fall in love with someone, that girl will be the luckiest one in the world. He was always hiding his true self, somewhere deep inside, he built up all those impenetrable walls, trying to show everyone that he cannot be hurt, that he doesn’t care about anything and anyone. But the truth was that he cared too much. But he was hurt so many times it was just easier to pretend now, than to let someone hurt him again. (Y/n) blinked slowly, her wide opened eyes looking at the hunter in front of her, when all those thoughts planted in her mind and refused to go away. Why did it take her so long to understand that? Why did she only notice that now? Why did she discovered that true Dean Winchester so late? But on the other hand, what was she counting on, huh? She was honest about everything she said but did she has any guarantee that Dean was as well? Or maybe for him it truly was just an act? Her heart beating like crazy in her chest wanted this to be true, wanted every single word he was saying to be the honest, sincere, but… her common sense kept on reminding her that life isn’t a fairytale, that she shouldn’t hope for too much…

“And now you are here…” Dean’s voice brought her back to reality. “Sitting here, so close, yet so far away and I would give up everything to know what is inside your mind right now. Because you’re the person I was looking for, for such a long time. You are a girl who is meant to put up all those broken pieces together. First woman in years who…” He hung his voice suddenly.

“Who?” (Y/n) rushed him, suddenly feeling her throat was completely dry.

“Who gave me hope again that I still have a life to live. I can imagine it all. Us going together to the cinema. Bowling. Walking through the park. Sitting on the couch, watching movies together, not caring about anything. Because you’re the first one who made me hope I still have a future. And…”

He didn’t finish. For a moment he was so close of telling those three words, of confessing everything, but he stopped just in time. It was all just an act. They both had a role to play, they had to do everything to survive. And even if he was honest about everything he said, did he has any guarantee that she was as well? He looked into her eyes and just shrugged, strange smile appearing on his face when he reached for their fake rings and put one of them on girl’s finger, with no words anymore. And then she did the same thing, her trembling hands sliding a wedding ring on his finger. They looked up at each other and for a moment they were just sitting like that, listening to the other couples, still whispering around them. And then suddenly Dean reached out to her, gently grabbing her hand and slowly interlacing his fingers with hers. She did the same thing, closing her fingers around his palm, so visibly feeling the warmth of his skin against hers… He smiled to her and slowly moved his left hand, across her forearm, and she could swear his every touch was sending electric jolts through her body. His palm move higher, resting on her arm before Dean placed in on her cheek, his thumb slowly moving across her skin there. (Y/n) was capable of only sitting in front of him, feeling like she was drowning in the intense gaze of his green eyes, wondering what the hell is happening right now, here, between them, that almost intimate moment between them? Her gaze almost involuntarily moved down, stopping at Dean’s mouth, a crazy, brief thought appearing in her head, just a curious idea which made her wonder how would his kisses taste? How would it be to feel his lips moving against hers? Embarrassed by her own thoughts she looked up again, just to notice Dean’s gaze now wandering over her whole face, stopping right on her lips. It felt like eternity before he slowly moved, leaning down, closer and closer, his nose almost brushing against hers when suddenly Lauren clasped and they violently pulled back, moving away as far as possible from each other, suddenly unable to look at each other, focusing on the woman.

“And now…”

The rest of the meeting passed surprisingly quickly and shortly after the dinner, when it started to get dark, they took flashlights and left the hotel. It was almost dead quiet outside, the silence interrupted only by crickets, the noises of their songs coming from far away and even though (y/n) was used to night walks and hunts, she felt strangely vulnerable tonight. Was it because the unknown monster could have been waiting for them right around each corner? Or was it because they were stuck in here, with no way out? Or maybe there was something in this night?

“You coming?” Dean urged her and (y/n) nodded, in few steps rushing to his side.

In silence they were going forward and though girl was trying so hard to think of any subject to talk, even though she tried to come up with any idea to speak to him – her mind was blank. Because the only think she could think of was today’s meeting and what happened between them… She could still feel the warmth of his palm against her cheek, the way his other hand was holding hers, she could still remember the way he looked at her, the way his green eyes locked on her lips, his face being closer and closer… Did her really want to kiss her? Kiss her? Or was she really going crazy and imagining things?

“Are you humming ‘Whiskey in the jar?’”

(Y/n) looked up and looked questioningly at Dean, who was smiling at her. And only then she realized she was so deep inside her thoughts she indeed started to hum, not even noticing it. 

“Maybe…?” She shrugged. “I’m sorry, I’m just… It calms me…” She admitted, sighing. “Sorry, I didn’t realize it was so loud…”

“Hey, no worries, when I’m stressed out I hum Metallica.”

“Who said I am stressed out!?” She raised an brow and look at him, offended.

“Whatever you say…” Dean scoffed with amusement.

(Y/n) was already opening her mouth to protest, when suddenly she noticed something, a dark shape, laying on the ground, just a few feet away from them.

“Dean?” She started.

“Hmm?”

“What’s this?” She asked and pointed the beam of light from her flashlight in the direction.

Dean drew his gun and slowly moved forward, (y/n) right by his side, their every step careful. And only when they got closer they realized that the mysterious shape they saw was in fact a body. Body of a technician who left the hotel weeks ago and never came back.

“What happened to him?” (y/n) already stepped towards him when Dean grabbed her arm, stopping her in place.

“Don’t come any closer!”

“Why? What? What’s happening?”

“You see?” He pointed at the ground, just inches away from their feet and (y/n) noticed a strange, red powder, which looked almost like sulfur.

“It looks like a line or something…” She moved when Dean held her in place again.

“What now?” She rolled her eyes, annoyed.

“I just… Something came to my mind, move back…”

(Y/n) rolled her eyes when Dean looked around before picking up a small branch. He straightened up and threw it ahead. When it reached the red line, it bounced off some invisible wall, they saw a bright light, a flash, and the stick flew back into their direction. Burnt.

“What. The. Hell. Was That!?” (Y/n) was looking at the ground, at something which was a branch just a moments ago, her eyes wide opened.

“I think this happened to our technician. He was just passing by and suddenly ‘puff!’”

“So what is it? Some kind of a blockade!? That monster, whatever the hell it is, locked us here!?”

“Y/n…”

“What the hell is that!? Bloody ‘Hunger Games’? Where we can’t leave the borders!? What kind of monster could do such a thing!?”

“Hell if I know…” Dean shook his head.

“So what now? Everything that happened to us was on purpose? We’re gonna be stuck in here, for months and that monster will hunt us down and kill us, one by one!?” Almost involuntarily she raised her voice. “Storm is a one thing but now we don’t have a way out… What if we’ll run out of food? Or water? Or another storm will come and strike our hotel? Or worse? What if…” She suddenly took a deep breath, panic grabbing her throat, making her unable to say another word, to even take a proper breath.

“Hey… Hey, (y/n)…” Seeing what was happening to her, Dean came closer and placed hands on her arms and when she still refused to look at him, he gently grabbed her chin and lifted her face, making her look at him. And when she did, he smiled soothingly to her. “Everything will be alright. Okay? Whatever this is, whatever kind of monster did this to us – we will get through this. Do you hear me?” He kept looking at her, intensively, making sure that she hears every single words he is saying to her. “It’s just one obstacle more, but we will work this out.”

(Y/n) stood there for a moment, her eyes locked with his when her breath started to slow down and eventually she nodded, breathing out air from her lungs. Dean smiled and took his hands away and girl almost already started to miss his touch, that warmth of his skin against hers, calming her down. 

“Okay, I guess we won’t find anything more here…” Dean looked around, looking for any more clues and finding none. “We should head back.”

(Y/n) nodded and they walked back to their hotel, once again not saying too much. But this time the only thing occupying his minds was the discovery they made, the mysterious red powder they found and the fact that they were really, really, stuck in here. When they almost got to their resort, (y/n) stopped abruptly, something between scream and squeak leaving her mouth.

“What? What’s going on!?” Drake turned around to look at her, his brows frowned with worry when he looked at her.

“Did you see that!?”

“See what?”

“There!” She pointed to the right, the beam of light moving over the bushes, where she just have seen an indistinct figure. “Someone was standing right there!”

Dean frowned and reached out his hand, stopping her in once place before he carefully moved, heading to the direction she showed him. (Y/n) held her breath, nervously looking around, feeling that strange cold shiver on her back, when she could almost feel someone’s eyes watching them, when she could practically sense someone’s else presence nearby, the thought that it might be a monster and they were so vulnerable here…

“I don’t see anything!” Dean’s scream brought her back to reality and she crossed arms on her chest, coming closer to him.

“But I’ve seen someone!”

“You sure?”

“Yes! Yes, I am!” she threw her hands in the air, with frustration. 

Dean looked at her, carefully, almost like he was deciding if it could have been just her imagination or did she really see someone out there. Finally he sighed and put his arms over her shoulders, pulling the surprised girl closer to his body, almost like he would try to protect her.

“Come on, let’s go…”

With his arm still around her, he let them toward their hotel, as if he’d wanted to protect her from any possible attack, from any kind of monster, in case it was waiting for them. They returned to their room but (y/n) still couldn’t stop thinking about what she saw, she couldn’t shake that strange feeling of someone being right there, within reach of their hands… That mysterious figure she’d seen a few moments ago… She could sworn it was a man…

She sighed heavily and changed into her pajamas, laying on their bed, suddenly feeling exhausted. Thinking about this won't change anything anyway... But still she couldn’t fell asleep, her eyes still wide opened, locked on the window on the other side of their room.

“(Y/n)?” She heard Dean’s voice when he left the bathroom, looking with surprise at her.

“What?”

“No pillows today?” He asked, laying right next to her.

(Y/n) snorted and rolled her eyes.

“Nope. After all you’d probably get rid of them in your sleep again…” She teased him, smiling.

“Me? Hey! You were the one who destroyed that barricade or whatever you call it!”

“Yeah, yeah, riiiight…” She murmured, closing her eyes, corners of her lips lifting in a smile. “Now let me sleep…”

If she would look at him right now, she’d seen a soft smile appearing on his lips, when he looked at her, already drifting away into her sleep. Dean turned on his stomach, slipping his arms under his pillow and he looked at her one more time before turning off the table lamp.

“Goodnight, (y/n)…”


	12. Chapter 12

„(y/n)!? Dean!? Open up!” Loud screams and banging to the door immediately woke up both of the hunters.

“Can’t we have a proper sleep at least _once_?” Dean groaned, raising his head slightly and looking at the door with hatred.

“Apparently not…” (y/n) sighed, equally annoyed.

She freed herself from Dean’s embrace, who covered her with his arm and sat up, rubbing her still sleepy eyes. Finally they got used to something that was so strange at first. One bed was a nightmare for the first days they spent here, when they had to separate from each other with piles of pillows. But since Jane’s death they wanted and needed that closeness of the other person. More than before. And now, a few days later, (y/n) wasn’t even surprised when every morning she woke up nestled in Dean’s arms, his warm breath brushing the skin on her neck, his strong arms around her. It was something new for both of them, but at the same time they got strangely quickly used to this new situation. Finally (y/n) forced herself to get up and she moved to the door, opening them. What was her surprise when she saw Lauren standing in front of them, a haunted look on her face, when almost with relief she looked at the girl.

“Thank God! (y/n)! I need your help!”

“What happened?”

“Dorothy is missing.”

“Dorothy? What happened!?”

Lauren looked around, almost like she was afraid someone is standing right next to her, listening to her every word and she leaned a bit, stepping closer towards (y/n).

“Can I come in?”

(y/n) looked back at Dean, who quickly got up, as soon as he saw Lauren standing in the doorway. Seeing her questioning gaze he nodded and (y/n) turned to Lauren again, letting her in.

“So what happened?” She asked when door closed after their guest.

“Dorothy is missing.” Lauren repeated, nervously twisting her fingers.

“But how? When?”

“Ben came to me this morning, saying that when he woke up Dorothy wasn’t in the room. We both searched the hotel but we didn’t find her! She just… vanished!”

“Did you ask anyone else? Maybe someone saw her?” (y/n) crossed arms on her chest, raising her eyebrow questioningly, trying to mask her own worries.

“Well… The thing is…” Lauren blinked several times, still playing with her fingers before she finally sighed with resignation. “After what happened with Jane, I… I don’t want to tell anyone that another person is missing.” Lauren hid face in her hands. “I thought she just went for a walk or maybe… I don’t know, is in another room, but… I can’t do this… Not alone… I need your help.”

“You want to cover that she’s missing, so why do you ask us for help?” Dean stepped closer.

“Because you are different.  You don’t panic like the others… When we discovered Jane you were the only ones with cold blood, the only ones… rational. I didn’t know what to do, you… I think only you can help me…” She looked at (y/n), desperation so clear in her eyes when her eyes met with (y/n)’s orbs.

“We will find her.” Dean sighed and Lauren’s eyes lit up.

“Thank you! Thank you so, so much for this! I don’t know how am I ever going to repay you but…”

“Just…” Dean held his hand, interrupting her. “Go to your room and don’t tell anyone. We’ll find her.”

Lauren nodded, one more inaudible ‘thank you’ leaving her mouth before she finally left the room.

“Why are we always the ones who got involved into things like that?” (y/n) sighed, fixing her hair when after dressing up they went to search for Dorothy.

“We don’t even have a clue if we’re looking for her alive, or… maybe just for her body…”

“No, please no, don’t say that!” (y/n) shook her head when Dean spoke out loud something she was most afraid of. “We don’t know that, maybe it’s just a coincidence…”

Dean murmured something under his breath and in silence they started searching for Dorothy. They searched the entire hotel, looking everywhere and when there was still no trace of the missing girl they moved to the garden, peering through every bush, every tree, and yet still finding nothing.

“It doesn’t even make sense…” (y/n) sighed suddenly. “Why would she disappear from her own will?”

“Maybe she was afraid after Jane’s murder? And she ran away?”

“We can’t run away, you know that. That strange line, or whatever it is won’t let us.”

“But Dorothy didn’t know that…” Dean straightened suddenly, looking into the woods.

“You think she went there? And ended up just like that technician?”

Dean slowly shook his head.

“I have no idea. But I don’t have any better ideas…” He stepped out from the bushes and moved towards the trees.

(y/n) looked around, carefully, making sure no one is around them and soon she followed him, crossing her arms on her chest. For a moment they walked in silence until suddenly (y/n) noticed something, right under her feet.

“Dean! Here!”

“What you got!?”

She didn’t answer. Instead she just pointed down, at the fresh shoeprint.

“Too small for a man.”

“Dorothy…” Dean raised his head, for a moment looking around, trying to hear any kind of sounds. “Follow me!”

They almost ran toward the trees, calling the woman’s name over and over again. At the same time they kept on looking down, their eyes searching the ground, noticing the same shoeprints from time to time, so visible in soft soil. And when they began to lose hope, thinking that they will never find her, that they will be too late, suddenly they saw a figure in the distance. (y/n) sighed with a relief, ready to run toward her when Dean grabbed her arm, stopping her.

“What!?”

“We should be careful.”

“What? Why!?”

“We don’t know if it’s Dorothy.”

“What do you mean?”

“Strange things are happening on this therapy and just…” He shook his head, before sighing. “Just let’s be careful, okay?”

(y/n) nodded and Dean reached out to his gun, when they slowly started to approach Dorothy standing a few feet away from them.

“Dorothy?” (y/n) gently spoke her name. “Dorothy, are you alright?”

The figure moved and turned around, her eyes wide opened, but the fear quickly disappearing from them when she recognized (y/n) and Dean.

“Dorothy!” (y/n) repeated, this time louder and in a few steps she ran to her. “What are you doing here? What happened!?”

“It’s… It’s my fault… All of this is my fault…” She sobbed, avoiding their eyes, hiding face into her hands.

“What are you talking about? What happened?”

“I didn’t want this to end like this… God, I’ve never wanted this… I just thought… But it happened and it’s my fault… All is my fault...”

“Dorothy, what are you talking about?”

For a moment she was just standing there, her body shaking from her sobs and her gaze moving restlessly around, avoiding Dean’s and (y/n)’s eyes. Until finally she took a deep breath and looked at them, tears falling from her eyes, down her cheeks.

“I killed her… I killed Jane…” She whispered.

Her words hang in the air for a few seconds and then Dean reacted almost instinctively. He drew his gun and pointed it at Dorothy, his voice cold and steel when he spoke again.

“Now raise your hands and don’t do anything stupid. Why did you kill her?”

“What? No, no, it’s not what you think!” Dorothy eyes went even wider when she saw a gun aimed right at her chest. “No, no! I didn’t killed her!”

“Moments ago you said something different…” (y/n) took a step closer, heart beating rapidly in her chest, when she realized Dean might have a gun but they didn’t know who or _what_ is Dorothy and what is she capable of.

“Hands up!” Dean repeated and Dorothy blinked, terrified before following his order.

“Please, no, I didn’t mean it like that. I didn’t push her I just… I wished Jane was dead…”

“Why?”

“Because… Because Jane and Ben were sleeping together…”

Dean and (y/n) looked at each other, shook and confused and Dean lowered his gun a little bit, yet still carefully looking at the woman in front of them.

“Ben? Your husband?” He asked.

“Yes… Ben and Jane were lovers…” Her voice broke when new part of tears started to flow down her cheeks.

Dean raised his eyebrow questioningly at (y/n) but she just shook her head and stepped closer to Dorothy.

“For how long do you know?”

“I suspected it since some time but only lately I realized what really was going on…” She wiped away her tears, taking a deep breath. “That’s why I came here, you know? I thought this therapy may help… Ben cheated on me before, with his co-worker. And then everything happened almost like in the movies… He was begging for forgiveness, promising it was just one mistake, a stupidity and that it won’t happen ever again. And I was naïve, believing everything he was saying, hoping that we still have chance, that our love can be stronger, believing that he really wants to change…” She took another deep breath before continuing. “We came to Lauren hoping that she can help, I truly believed we can fix it! And Ben… He changed, once again he was the same charming and tender man I married. But after few months it all started to go down again… I wasn’t sure what’s the reason, not at the beginning, but then I realized he’s cheating again. He found himself a new lover. Here. Under my nose.” Her hand wiped away new tears falling down her cheeks, that refused to stop falling, despite her best efforts. “At first I wasn’t sure but then I saw him sneaking out with Jane and that was the only confirmation I needed… It was just a few days before Cooper’s anniversary…” Suddenly she raised her face and looked straight into (y/n)’s eyes. “I hated Jane for this. I truly hated her with my whole heart. Steve cheated on her, so she knew how much it hurts, she knew how devastating is the thought, that someone you love, someone you care for is in the arms of another person… She knew how it is, so how could she did this to me!?” Though her eyes were still full of tears, a flash of anger appeared in them and her forehead frowned. “Can you imagine all days and nights I spent imagining that she’s gone? That she simply disappears from our lives and Ben is mine again? I wanted her dead, _yes_ , I did. But now when she is really gone… That’s not what I wanted, and now I am the one who brought this on her… I wished she was dead and it all came true and it’s all my fault, all my fault…” She hid face in her hands and started to cry again.

(y/n) looked at Dean briefly and then she approached Dorothy and put her arms around her, hugging her closer, the only consolation she could give her right now.

“It wasn’t you fault, Dorothy… You didn’t push her down the stairs, you didn’t touch her, you didn’t kill her. _Yes,_ you wanted her dead but… You were angry, betrayed, not only by a friend but by your husband, you had every right to be furious. But that doesn’t mean your thoughts were deadly.”

“(y/n) is right.” Dean hid his gun and stepped closer. “You can’t blame yourself for that, for something you didn’t do. It was an accident. You can’t feel responsible for what happened to her.”

For a moment they were just standing there, Dorothy slowly calming down in (y/n)’s embrace until suddenly she finally realized something and her scared eyes looked at Dean.

“Why does your husband have a gun!? You wanted to kill me!?”

(y/n) and Dean looked at each other.

“The thing is… We… We are FBI agents.” Dean lied smoothly.

“FBI agents!? Here!? But… why are you here!?”

“Didn’t you ever notice all those deaths? How many people attending the therapy died in mysterious ways?”

“Well… It’s been some cases, but… You know, many people suffer from depression here, so it’s not something _that_ unusual? And all those deaths were accidents, weren’t they?”

“Not… exactly…”

“Oh God… Oh. My. God… I’ve never wanted to believe that, I felt like something is wrong but… And Jane!?”

“We… We don’t know yet…”

“So there’s a murderer among us!? Someone ready to kill us all for nothing!?” Her voice raised dangerously, a hint of panic in her screams.

“Dorothy… Hey, listen to me!” Dean grabbed her by her arms, making her look at him. “We can’t exclude anything, okay? We’re still investigating and we need to keep our cover so you mustn’t tell anyone who we really are, do you understand?”

“I…”

“Dorothy. Do you understand!?”

Her scared eyes met his and she nodded, pale, shaken. Dean sighed and let go of her arms.

“So if everything is settled… We should go back. Lauren was really worried about you.”

“Yes… Yes, I guess we should get back…” She nodded.

“Come on.” (y/n) put an arm around her and they moved, back to their hotel.

None of them said a word on their way back and as soon as they stopped in front of Dorothy’s room, they saw Lauren and Ben, both of them relieved at the sight of her, being safe and sound.

“Dorothy!” Lauren pressed her hands to her chest, sighing with relief. “They found you! Thank God you’re back! (y/n), Dean, thank you!”

“It’s nothing…” Dean waved his hand.

“Why did you left!?” Ben came closer to his wife but as he wanted to grab her hand, Dorothy abruptly took it back, snorting.

“Like you care.” She took a step back, almost like the further she was from him, the better she felt.

“Dorothy, honey, I was worried and…”

“You was worried? _Y o u?!_ I heard that Lauren was the most worried here and don’t you dare to call me that. I am not your honey.” With those words she stormed into her room, slamming the door behind her.

“Dorothy…” Ben stood in front of them, ready to get in when Dean stopped him.

“I wouldn’t.”

“She is my wife!”

“Too bad you didn’t remember about your wife when you spent your long nights in arms of another woman, huh?” Dean’s voice was steel and Ben took a step back at his words, almost like he slapped him.

“I… You can’t… You don’t understand, it’s…”

“Let’s go, Ben.” Lauren put both of her hands on his arms. “Let’s give her some time to herself.”

“But…”

“Let’s go!”

When they disappeared behind the corner, (y/n) sighed, rubbing her temples.

“Who would have thought this day have just started, I feel so tired…” She groaned.

“And we still got nothing when it comes to murders… I truly thought Dorothy was behind all of this…”

“I can’t believe you threatened her with a gun… Poor thing…”

They looked at each other and started to laugh, that strange tension for a brief moment dissolving.

“Okay, come on. We still have Lauren’s meetings to attend…”

No one knew the truth about Dorothy’s disappearance and Lauren explained her absence as ‘a bad day’. When evening came Dean and (y/n) didn’t get back to their room, but found a solitude in the garden, a moment just for themselves, to sort out all the facts they had.

“The longer I think of it, the more it sounds like a bad movie scenario… Everyone is cheating with everyone and monster is bringing them to justice?”

“You know, when Dorothy said she _wanted_ Jane to die, I thought maybe it demon after all?”

“Demon? Why? Dorothy didn’t made any pact…”

“Maybe she did? But didn’t tell us?”

“What do you suggest?”

“Maybe someone made a deal with demon, puff, wife disappears! And then? Friend says to a friend – ‘Duuuude! You want to get rid of your wife and live with other girl? I have someone who can help you!’”

“You think they would risk getting rid of their wives, knowing that they will be dead in 10 years?”

“Well…”

“No, seriously – would you get rid of your wife knowing that you have only ten more years of life with your lover?”

“Sweetheart, I would never get rid of you, you’d be haunting me as a ghost for those next ten years…”

(y/n) looked at him surprised and suddenly she started to laugh. His one joke was enough to relax her and for one moment she could forget about all those tragedies that happened here.

“Okay, you’re right.” She admitted, still laughing and Dean smiled to himself.

“But maybe this is it?” She suggested suddenly. “A ghost?”

“A ghost?”

“Why not? Anna Griffin, the first victim? Maybe she’s killing everyone cheating on their husbands and wives?”

“I’m not sure… Why would she risk everything to kill? Just for justice? But maybe the ghost idea isn’t that bad…”

“We have to walk around with EMF and check it.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.”

(y/n) curled up her legs, wrapping her arms around her knees while she leaned her chin against the top of her legs. They were sitting in silence again, enjoying the warm, quiet evening but Dean couldn’t stop glancing at her from time to time, his thoughts restless. It’s been days and everything that happened between them lately, those stupid fake wedding vows and what _almost_ happened back then… It got him thinking. It made him wonder that maybe it was time to talk about it, to confess his feelings and tell her everything he’d been suffering lately…

“(y/n)?” he started suddenly.

“Mhm?”

“I wanted… I mean, I have to ask you…”

“Yes?”

“Because I was wondering and…” He hesitated again, (y/n) looking at him, waiting.

And he was a coward. Fucking coward who was so afraid of admitting to his own feelings, afraid that confessing them might only destroy everything between them. After all it was good now, wasn’t it? They talked, they spent a lot of time together and for the first time in ages they didn’t fight. Not at all. And he liked that. He liked that she started to open up in front of him, that he could get a glimpse of real (y/n) underneath so why should he destroy it all with his one confession?

“Dean? Dean!” Her voice brought him back to reality. “What’s going on?”

He didn’t have a chance to answer. They heard a strange noise and a scream and then someone ran into the garden, breathless.

“Ashley?” Dean and (y/n) looked at her simultaneously.

“Come with me!!! Please!”

“What happened?”

“Ben! It’s Ben!”

“Ben? What about him!?”

“He’s… He’s dead…”

Hunters looked at each other, blood freezing in their veins for a few seconds before they ran after Ashley, back to the hotel, knowing already what to expect.

And there, in the middle of the hall was Ben. Laying on the floor, his hands spread and his empty eyes locked on the ceiling right above him.

Dead.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys, a new chapter is here!!! So far I must admit this one if my favourite one sooo I hope you will like it too?? <3 Thank you all for your support and all the comments and kudos, every each one of them means everything so thank you very much! <3 And enjoy! :)
> 
> PS. It's a loooong one and they are some suggestive mentions at the end of the chapter but nothing scandalous and nsfw, so you shouldn't be worried ;)

They couldn’t convince anyone it was just a coincidence anymore, even if they wanted to. No one would believe it. One victim is a bad luck. Two victims – just a coincidence. But three? Three is a scheme. And with Ben’s death the moods changed drastically. A suspicious looks, shy glances, silent whispers, each of the guests suddenly being a potential murderer, someone who could be the worst threat. No more talks, no more happy laughs, spending time together. Just ghosts of the people roaming around the hotel, eating when they had to, walking when they missed the fresh air but never saying a single word. Not to someone who could _kill_ them. Lauren was trying everything to change that, he even proposed they could meet again, at least once a day, to talk about their situation but saying that people laughed it off would be insufficient. Some called her crazy, others even accused her _she_ was the one responsible for everything that happened so how could she expect they would sit peacefully in her presence when practically anyone could be the next victim? This situation made everything harder for hunters. How could they find the murderer, the monster, when people started to hide in their rooms, leaving them only when they really _had_ to? Their search for any sign of ghost ended up with nothing as well. They checked practically the whole hotel with their EMF meter but they didn’t find anything. Not a smallest trace of it, _nothing_. And at some point they realized they’re stuck. Not a single clue, at least not a new one, not another victim, not even a suspect and no one to talk to… So as other participants of the therapy at some point they closed themselves in their room, going over their notes and clues again and again, thinking maybe they missed something, forgot about something. But the truth was they were both well aware they won’t find anything, they had too little traces and clues and that research they were doing was just a way to kill the flowing time, something to busy them, so they wouldn’t die of boredom. A few days has passed like that and they were in their room again, sitting on the bed, (y/n) lazily moving her gaze over pages of the book she was reading but unable to focus on it, rereading the same sentence over and over again. Until finally she closed the book, sighing heavily.

“What?” Dean looked at her questioningly.

“That’s it, I’m done.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m fed up with sitting here, doing nothing.” She put the book away. “I’m bored and annoyed and I can’t stand sitting in this room any longer!” With this words she stood up and started to put her shoes on.

“What are you planning?”

“I have no idea, I just need to get out of here. I’ll take a walk in the forest, or I’ll just sit in the garden, no idea.” She shrugged. “I just need to move.”

“I’m not sure if it’s wise, we still don’t have any suspects and we have no idea who could be responsible for those murders…”

“I can take care of myself.” (y/n) rolled her eyes. “And if you’re so afraid of letting me go alone, just move your ass and come with me.” She raised a brow at him, waiting.

It took him a moment to made up his mind and with a heavy sighed Dean stood up from the bed, putting his boots on.

“Okay, okay, I’ll come…” He sighed.

“Great! Now come one!”

They carefully walked onto the corridor, almost like they expected someone or _something_ will magically appear in front of them, out of nowhere. But the corridor was empty, not a single person around. (y/n) straightened her back and walked down the stairs, her steps echoing around, the soft noise of her shoes being almost a noise in the silence surrounding them. They left the hotel unnoticed, or simply ignored and as soon as they stepped out (y/n) breathed in a fresh air and she sighed contently.

“I definitely missed this.” She admitted.

“What? The humidity?” Dean joked and (y/n) looked at him briefly, rolling her eyes.

“Fresh air. Nature. The space. Pick one.” She waved her arms around, almost like she wanted to embrace it all.

“You’re not a home-bird, are you?”

(y/n) smiled, shaking her head.

“Never. I can appreciate a free evening from time to time, just me, big pizza, a beer and a nice horror movie. But apart from that? Sitting in a four walls for too long is a torment.” She sighed, walking towards the wood.

“Huh, who would have thought…” Dean murmured, following her and (y/n) threw him a glance.

“What?”

“That we have so much in common.” He smiled softly to her.

“Now… Don’t insult me, Winchester, I am nothing like you!”

“Really? A hunter, can’t stay at home for too long, loves a good meal and a beer…”

“Oh yeah, something that you can tell about dozens of other people too…”

“…stubborn…”

(y/n) stopped and raised a brow at him before she poked him with her elbow.

“I’m not sure if I should take it as an insult or a compliment…”

“Definitely the second one.” Dean grinned to her and (y/n) rolled her eyes again.

“Flatterer…” She murmured, quickening her pace.

“You know what, I wonder what Sam must think happened with us? I mean, shouldn’t he already be trying to find us?” (y/n) asked after a longer moment of silence.

“I am sure he is trying. But how is he supposed to find us, huh? There’s no reception here, so he can’t use GPS. We didn’t know the exact coordinates of where the hotel is and so he doesn’t know either. He might be looking for us but it must be a dead end, not a single trace and sign where could we be…”

“God, I wish we could let him know somehow…”

“And I would give up anything for a big burger right now…” Dean sighed.

“Seriously? You’re thinking about eating right now?”

“Can you blame me? I’m fed up with those meals, every time the same thing…”

“I have no words, Dean…” (y/n) shook her head, smiling.

“You called me Dean.”

“Hmm?”

“You didn’t call me ‘Winchester’ but ‘Dean’”. He grinned to her, very content and (y/n) just shrugged, looking down, trying to hide her embarrassment that thing like that just slipped out from her mouth.

“Maybe…” She murmured.

They were walking in silence, their legs leading them through the forest down the only road they knew. And soon again they were standing at the edge of it, right where they found a mysterious red line once.

“Guess our little trip finishes here…” Dean sighed. “Come on, (y/n), let’s go back.”

“Wait…”

“What?”

“Since we’re already here, I…” She took a step closer towards the line. “I want to try something…” Another step towards it.

“(y/n)...” Dean’s voice was low, almost alarming. “What the hell are you planning?”

“We need to know what that is…” She said more to herself than to him as she picked up a stick laying on the ground and weighted it in her hand.

“(y/n)...”

“I just need to reach it and…”

“(y/n), don’t you dare!”

“If we’ll get at least a bit of it we will know what are we dealing with!”

“It’s too dangerous, you can’t do that!”

“You can’t forbid me!”

In a few steps Dean was right next to her, his hand clenching almost painfully on her arms when he grabbed her, stopping in one place.

“I won’t let you, (y/n).” He repeated slowly, his eyes locked on hers, his voice firm.

“I’ll be fine…” She rolled her eyes, trying to release her arms from his grip.

“No!” He repeated, louder this time, his fingers clenching on her skin a bit more. “You can get hurt! Do you want to end just like the technician!?” He almost screamed this time and (y/n) involuntarily moved her gaze, stopping right on the body of a man laying not so far away. And even against herself she gulped, a cold sweat on her back.

“I… I’ll be fine. I’ll be careful…”

„No. It’s not worth the risk!” He pulled her closer to him, his gaze never leaving her face. “Not when you can get hurt! We’ll figure something out! You understand!?”

There was something in his voice, something in the way he was looking at her that made her unable to protest anymore. His fingers were clenching almost painfully on her arm, with desperation, when he put all of his strength into this grip, no allowing himself to let her go there. For a few long seconds they were standing there, looking at each other, each of them equally stubborn, not planning on giving in. Until finally (y/n) sighed heavily.

“Fine.” She rolled her eyes. „Now let me go!”

It was almost like he only then realized how strong he was holding her and he slowly released her from his grip, sighing heavily.

“I’m sorry, I just…”

“That’s okay. Let’s go back…”

Without another word she turned around, throwing one last glance at the line and they made their way back to hotel.

They were silent on their way back, both lost in their thoughts, thinking how they’re still stuck in the same point, with no progress at all. Part of (y/n) wanted to turn around and run back to the border, check that red powder or whatever it was, even against what Dean told her. He was stubborn but she was too! And somewhere deep down she felt like this line could have hold some answers at least for some of their questions… But the way Dean looked at her… She knew he’d do anything in his power to stop her from doing this, to stop her from getting hurt, almost like he… _cared._ She threw a quick glance at the man walking next to her, but he was deep in his own thoughts, not even paying attention to her. Could it be that he…

The trail of her thoughts was interrupted by a cold raindrop landing right in the middle of her nose, making her wrinkle it and shake her head with annoyance.

“Are you trying to get rid of flies or something?” Dean joked, looking at her with clear amusement.

“Ha. Ha. Very funny.” She rolled her eyes and then felt another drop on her hand. “I think it’s starting to rain…”

Dean looked up at the sky, frowning at the sight of dark clouds gathering over their heads.

“Yeah, I think you might be right… But it’s just a drizzle, we’ll make it to the hotel before it starts to rain…”

But after a few more moments that light drizzle turned into full downpour, the thick drops hitting mercilessly the ground and their bodies and soon after their clothes were completely soaked.

“Just a drizzle, huh?” (y/n) crossed arms on her chest, trying to keep the maximum warm she could in this cold rain and her raised brows and eyes locked on Dean spoke exactly what was on her mind right now.

“Oh come on, we’re not made of sugar, are we?” He rolled his eyes but crossed arms on his chest as well, as if this one gesture could protect him from cool rain.

It felt like temperature dropped a few degrees and even in their jackets buttoned up they were soaked and cold, unable to hold any more of their warmth and the road to the hotel was seeming to be even longer than their remember. (y/n) shivered once again, trying very hard to keep her teeth from chattering when a crazy idea came to her mind.

“Hey, Winchester? Let’s race.”

Dean looked at her with a shock, almost like he was sure he heard wrong.

“Race? What do you mean let’s race?”

“Let’s race to the hotel. Run and see who will win.”

“Are you out of your mind? What are we, a competitive teenagers?”

“Oh come ooon, that’s not a point.” (y/n) rolled her eyes. “It’s getting dark, we’re cold and at least we’ll get quicker to the hotel!”

“When you put it like that…” Dean was clearly hesitating.

“Plus you know… Maybe I am a little competitive?” (y/n) smirked and tapped him lightly at the arm. “Tag, Winchester!”

Not waiting for his answer she started to run, squinting her eyes from the raindrops hitting against her skin and eyes, deeply breathing in the smell of fresh rain and humid trees. She was sprinting down the path, omitting the bigger puddles, finally feeling the warmth slowly coming back to her limbs. It wasn’t long time before she heard a heavy steps behind her and she smiled. _Of course he would take the bait…_

“See you in the hotel!” Dean saluted to her and outran her, smoothly jumping over the branch laying nearby.

“This bastard…” (y/n) shook his head but kept a steady rhythm, keeping herself just a few feet behind Dean.

Until finally they saw hotel lights in the distance, (y/n) almost sighing with relief at the sight of it. Dean got first to the doors but as soon as he opened them, (y/n) grabbed his jacket and pulled him backwards, hunter almost losing his balance. It took him a few seconds to regain it and those few seconds were everything that (y/n) needed to pass him.

“Hey!” Dean pointed a finger at her and (y/n) stooped in the middle of the stairs. “That was unfair!”

“Oh I’m sorry, did we have any rules?” She smiled innocently and laughed, jogging up the stairs.

“Ohh, just wait til I get you…” Dean was jumping over two steps at once, trying to catch her.

Almost breathless (y/n) got to their room and put the key into the lock. But as soon as she turned it, Dean gently pushed her and got into the room as first.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing Winchester!?”

“Ha! I won!”

“Over my dead body! What the hell was that!?” (y/n) slammed the door behind her back.

“I won!”

“No you didn’t!! It doesn’t count!”

“Why not?”

“You pushed me!”

“Oh, I’m sorry, did we have any rules?” Dean smirked to her and (y/n) pressed her lips into one thin line, resisting the urge to say something else. Instead she just punched his arm and gave him a dirty look, still offended.

“Still not fair!” She murmured.

“Also…” Still smiling he took a step closer to her. “Don’t you know the saying ‘all’s fair in love and war’?

Her eyes opened wide and she looked up, shocked, not sure if she heard it right, suddenly realizing just how close to her Dean was standing. And not only was he standing inches away from her, but his green eyes were locked on her face. Suddenly (y/n) felt small under his gaze and almost involuntarily she took a step back, at the same time Dean taking one step towards her. She moved again but this time she felt the hard surface of doors behind her back, leaving her no place to move. So she stayed like that, still breathing heavily from their crazy run, the air suddenly strangely dense between them when they were just standing there, looking into each other’s eyes, that strange tension between them, just like… Her mind was flooded with the memories of those fake wedding vows, not so long ago but at the same time feeling like ages ago, that same strange tension, that same moment when they were both feeling like saying something more, doing something more, when they started to realize that they are _something more_. Back then Lauren interrupted them but right now… There was nothing and no one that could stop them and everything was up to them… If it’s possible Dean came even closer to her, reaching out to her, gently brushing away wet hairstrands from her cheek, tucking them behind her ear, his soft gaze moving across her face almost like he wanted to memorize it, every detail of it. (y/n) held his breath, so visibly feeling the touch of his hand on her skin, his gentle touch almost burning, making her wanting even more. She couldn’t even properly swallow, her throat dry, her mind empty, almost like a white sheet and she could only look at his face, noticing how his gaze is moving across her forehead, her eyes, nose and cheeks until finally it stopped on her lips. Dean looked up, right into her eyes before looking down at her lips _again,_ still hesitating, his mind fighting against every cell in his body being drawn to her _._ He wasn’t sure if they were standing like that for seconds, minutes but finally he made his decision and leaned down, his lips meeting hers. It was hardly a real kiss, when he barely brushed her lips, hesitantly, afraid to do more, afraid of her reaction. Before (y/n) even had a chance to respond, Dean already moved back, taking back his hand from her cheek, yet still looking at her.

_And then everything happened at once._

Their lips meeting halfway in another kiss, her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling into his still wet hair, his hands on her hips, moving to her back, closing her body in his embrace, pulling her closer, trying to get rid of every possible space between them, never parting from her lips. His fingers drawing chaotic circles on her back, each of his stroke making her skin feeling almost like on fire, his right hand dipping into her hair, gently pulling them, giving better access to her lips, their mouth meeting in heated kisses again and again, breaths mixing together, two bodies moving against each other, two hearts beating in the same rhythm. And suddenly the lack of breath was too much and they moved away, yet Dean was still holding (y/n) in his embrace, unable to simply let her go. He waited so long for this, for showing her how he really felt and what if he destroyed everything? What if he will let her go and he will never get her back? (y/n) was only capable of looking into his green eyes, drowning in them, wondering… What was the thing she was seeing in them? Tenderness? Feelings? Passion? _Or maybe…Love?_  She scoffed herself for even thinking about things like that. She was probably looking for something that wasn’t even there… She smiled lightly and looked down.

“I should probably get rid of those wet clothes…” She murmured, clearing her throat.

“Oh, yes, right…” Dean let her go, taking a step back and (y/n) almost painfully felt the lack of his hands around her.

(y/n) smiled again and moved towards the bathroom, but suddenly stopped in the middle of the room. Why was she afraid? Was she afraid of admitting what she was really feeling? That strange thing that could have been… _love?_ And maybe she was afraid of what will happen next? When this act will end and they’ll get back into their normal lives? _Why_ was she afraid, _why_ was she running away again, instead of taking the risk, instead of _tryin_ g? She took a deep breath and turned around, looking at Dean, still standing next to the door, just like she left him. He noticed she was looking at him and though his arms dropped and he was standing there, hunched over, he still smiled, almost like he was trying to convince her that it’s all right, that _he is_ alright.

_Even if he wasn’t…_

Maybe he just made the biggest mistake in his life? Crossed that invisible border, choosing a path with no return? What if because he couldn’t resist anymore he lost her forever? Because he’d rather have her as a friend, that person always by his side, than destroy everything they had, especially once they finally became friends… Why, oh why, couldn’t he resist just a little longer? Why did he have to destroy everything? And now her look, her eyes locked with hers… He wasn’t sure why was she hesitating, why didn’t she already ran away to the bathroom, at least then he could have a chance to leave a room and avoid more embarrassment tonight. But on the other hand… _he regretted nothing_. He was tired of running away from his feelings, from what his heart was telling him.

_And so was she._

(y/n) moved towards him again, in just a few stops standing in front of Dean again, her arms throwing around his neck, she stepping on her toes when she pressed almost desperate kiss to his lips. She didn’t have to wait for his response for too long, he started answering her kisses almost immediately, with the same hunger and tenderness as moments before, his arms around her body once again. His fingers slowly reached to the buttons of her shirt, unbuttoning it, one after one, his fingertips barely brushing her skin when he was sliding the material down from her arms, his lips leaving trail of kisses on her neck, going lower and lower, kissing every inch of her body he had just revealed. Her hands were just as eager as his, unbuttoning his shirt, sliding it down from his arms, dropping it to the floor. The rest of their clothes were soon scattered on the floor, when they moved across the room, stumbling, their lips meeting in kisses over and over again, their limbs tangling together when they finally made it to the bed. His lips were pressing into hers in hard, passionate kisses, almost like Dean never wanted to part from her anymore. His arms were sliding under her back, grabbing her, pulling her close and __ was feeling every touch, every contact of their skin, every kiss when his mouths were leaving marks all over her body, not forgetting about even one place. And then the sweet weight of his body on top of her, when Dean was pressing her into the mattress, their bodies tangled, slowly moving together, his eyes never leaving hers, his fingers lacing with hers, when he held her hands over her head, two bodies as one. And a sweet release that came later, with him closing her in his arms, whispering her name over and over again, when everything was fading away, leaving only the two of them, wanting to stay like that forever. Until they finally fell asleep in each other’s arms, for the first time in forever drifting into peaceful sleep without any of the thoughts haunting them…

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter here! I know I had a longer break again but I hope you'll forgive me and you'll like the new part of a story! And once again thank you all for your continuous feedback and support, all the kudos and comments mean a world to me, so thank you all! <3 <3 <3

                „Ugh, not today…” (y/n) placed a hand on her face, almost like it could stop rays of sun coming through the windows from waking her up.

                But it was already too late. The damage was already done and girl slowly opened her eyes, squinting, mumbling something angrily under her breath. She didn’t want to wake up, not now, not ever. She felt tired, so tired and the thought of starting a new day in the same mess they left the day before was too much. She just wanted to stay here, motionless, not doing anything, just… take a break from this monster and murder crap. To avoid the bright light she turned to the other side and froze for a moment, when her eyes noticed a figure laying in the bed right next to her.

                And suddenly, she was flooded by the memories of the last night, _that amazing night…_ She moved her gaze over Dean’s body and couldn’t stop her lips from lifting in a smile. (y/n) couldn’t remember if she ever saw him that peaceful like in this moment, still deep in his sleep, for the first time in forever his forehead not frowning, like it used to do, even in his sleep. (y/n) moved a little closer, careful not to wake him up and placed a hand under her cheek, propping herself on an elbow. _That last night…_ It was wonderful and she didn’t regret, hell, if she could turn back time, she’d make the same decision _again._ But… what if it was a mistake? What if that one night will destroy all kind of the relations they were having? If there actually was anything between them? Or was it just the need to be closer to someone else, that need of having the other person close and nothing more? (y/n) sighed, trying to get rid of tormenting her thoughts and suddenly feeling that irresistible urge to touch him, to make sure he’s really here. When and _how_ did this happen that she actually started to feel something for him? (y/n) once hated him, truly, at the beginning she was _so_ close to killing him (and Sam for even thinking about this idea) but now… This, what was happening between them, was crazy, what she was feeling – was crazy. But even if it was mad, she couldn’t help it, that feeling stronger than any voice of reason in her head. Not capable of resisting anymore (y/n) reached out to the man laying next to her and she gently brushed the skin on his face, her fingers moving across the shape of his jaw, stroking it gently, feeling the just so faint trace of his stubble under her fingertips. And as soon as she did it, Dean suddenly moved and his eyes slowly opened, the gaze of his green irises placing on (y/n)’s face and his look softening at the sight.

                “Hey…” He spoke silently, smiling.

                “Hey…” She answered, looking at him, her hand still on his cheek.

                For a longer moment they were just laying there, looking at each other, no words needed. What was the point of rethinking what happened between them, why wondering about tomorrow when they could just take most of this moment, when they didn’t have to worry about anything, about tomorrow, next minute, next hour… When they could just hold onto this one little moment of pure happiness, almost frozen in time, just happy to be in each other’s company, not ever wanting to let go, afraid that one single word, one reckless move would destroy this moment, would destroy what they were having right now. And they would lay like there even longer if they wouldn’t be interrupted by loud knocking to the door.

                “(y/n)? Dean? Are you there? Can I come in?” They suddenly heard a familiar voice from behind the door.

                “Oh shit!” They swore almost simultaneously.

                “Just one moment!” (y/n) shouted, trying to free herself from Dean’s grip.

                Not really looking at what she was picking up, she threw the nearest shirt over her arms, buttoning it quickly, when Dean covered himself with the quilt and he hid in the bathroom, not really understanding that stupid urge to hide himself, almost like none of them wanted anyone to know what did happen between the two of them last night. (y/n) moved a hand through her hair, trying to comb them at least a little bit with her fingers and finally she opened the door.

                She saw Alex, who always so full of energy and cheerful was suddenly looking completely worn out and sad, dark circles under her usually bright eyes indicating just how tired she was, probably more than one sleepless night behind her.

                “What happened?” (y/n) asked.

                To her surprise, Alex sighed with a visible relief and threw her arms around (y/n)’s neck, hugging her closely.

                “Oh!” (y/n) awkwardly patted girl’s back, not expecting that kind of display of affection. “What… What is it for?”

                “I just…” Alex shook her head. “You and Dean weren’t at the breakfast and after what was happening lately I… I was afraid that… Something happened to you too…” She confessed, finally letting the girl go, taking a deep breath. “And I couldn’t stand losing another friend here… First we lost Jane and now… When I thought you might be gone too, I…” Her voice started to break.

                “Alex, we’re fine.” (y/n) placed her hands on girl’s arms and smiled to her soothingly. “We’re fine and we’re not going anywhere.” Her smile started to disappear when she realized something. “What do you mean we weren’t at the breakfast? What time is it!?”

                “Past 10. But seeing that you had fun last night – I can’t blame you for oversleeping…” She smiled strangely, her gaze moving down over (y/n)’s clothes.

                (y/n) followed her gaze and a silent curse left her lips. Because of the rush she was now wearing Dean’s shirt instead of hers and this, them oversleeping and mess on the bed were leaving no doubts for what was happening here last night. (y/n) took a deep breath and trying to hide her embarrassment she smiled, yet still feeling a heat on her cheeks when she started to blush.

                “We… We did oversleep a bit…” She admitted, doing everything just not to state the obvious thing that did happen.

                “Oh yeah, I see…” And there it was again, the same smirk on Alex’s face. “Anyway, I won’t be bothering you anymore…” If it’s possible her smile grew even wider. “I’m happy you’re okay and not hurt or dead and… We’ll talk later?”

                “Yeah, we’ll talk later!” (y/n) assured, waving to her and closing the door behind the girl.

                “She’s gone?” Dean’s head appeared from the bathroom, his curious gaze scanning the room and (y/n) sighed.

                “Yeah, she’s gone… I can’t believe I messed those shirts up! How!?” Her eyes were scanning the floor, looking for her own clothes.

                “Well, maybe you just wanted to wear mine?” Dean smirked to her.

                (y/n) stopped her searches and turned around just to roll her eyes at him.

                “Yeah, right, because I don’t have better things to do…” She murmured. “You know what, Winchester…” She never finished her thought, when Dean stopped right in front of her, gently grabbing her arms.

                (y/n) raised her brows questioningly but Dean just smiled and still smiling he grabbed her face in his hands and leaned down, pressing a long kiss to her lips. His mouth were moving slowly against hers, his thumbs brushing skin on her cheeks when he was trying to prolong this moment, trying to remember the way she tasted, the way she fitted into his arms, the way her soft lips were answering to his kisses equally eager. (y/n) placed her hands on his arms before moving them across his back, dipping her fingers into his hair, giving up to him, to his touch, not even hesitating or questioning if it was appropriate in this moment. She just didn’t want him to ever stop. They stood like this for a longer moment and when the lack of air as too much they parted, breathing heavily, foreheads joining together, another smirk curling Dean’s lips.

                “But it suits you, you can keep it.” He joked.

                (y/n) punched his arm, rolling her eyes again.

                “You’ll be the death for me…” She sighed, corners of her lips twitching lightly when she tried to suppress a smile.

                Dean smiled again and moving his hands back from her arms, he took a step back, slowly, reluctantly, letting her go from his arms.

                “But I guess we should go… Before the rest of them start to wonder what happened with us…”

                “Oh, yes… Let’s go!” (y/n) nodded.

                They dressed up and went downstairs, where the leftovers from the breakfast were still waiting for them. (y/n) poured herself some coffee and took a few toasts, taking the nearest table, her eyes scanning the almost empty room. Apart from them she could see Michelle, weakly smiling to her when she noticed her and the other couple, sitting on the other end of the room, pretending not see anyone else.

                “I can’t believe I’m saying that, but… I miss Lauren’s meetings…” Dean sighed, sitting in front of (y/n).

                She coughed, almost choking on the bite of the toast she was chewing and her wide opened eyes looked at Dean.

                “Are you serious!?”

                “Yes! Look at us, everyone is afraid of each other, sensing a murdered or a threat in the other person.” He shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee. “Well, I knew that it will probably happen sooner or later but still I miss this illusion of normality Lauren was trying to hold…” Another sip of coffee. “It sucks…”

                “Yeah, I know…”

                They were finishing their breakfast when the familiar silhouette of Alex appeared in the doorway and smiling she walked over to them.

                “Am I interrupting something?”

                “No, no! Come, sit!” (y/n) patted the chair standing next to her.

                “Okay, then I should go and leave you to your gossip” Dean joked, standing up.

                “Just… be careful, okay?” (y/n) asked, her worried gaze stopping on him.

                Dean looked at her carefully, for a moment just holding her gaze until finally his eyes softened and his lips lifted in a smile. He came closer to her and leaned his hand against the back of her chair.

                “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.” He assured.

                For a few seconds there was this strange silence between them, the air almost thick with strange tension, this strange weight of so many words unspoken. Until finally Dean leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, pressing a soft kiss to her mouth. And even though it was barely a kiss, (y/n) felt some strange heat pooling in her insides, that strange shiver going down her spine, when she realized she wants _more_.

                “I’ll see you later.” He smiled before leaving.

                (y/n) was sitting for a moment with a smile wandering on her face until finally she heard Alex clearing her throat and she abruptly turned to her.

                “Sorry, you were saying?”

                “Wow, what was _that_?” Alex smirked, propping herself on the table, her eyebrows raising questioningly. “Does it mean the crisis is over? Are you guys in that state of ‘not capable of keeping your hands off each other again?” She winked, her words making (y/n) blush even harder.

                “You know what, I… I have no idea…” (y/n) finally grunted, hiding face in her hands.

                “What do you mean you have no idea? It was all obvious to me!”

                “But… I just…”

                “What?”

                (y/n) sighed heavily and shook her head, realizing that she needs to say all of her doubts, all of her thoughts out loud before she lets them eat her from inside.

                “Well, I… When we came here I didn’t know the man I came here with. Truly. I know how it may sound but I didn’t know him at all. But we got stuck here and suddenly it just turned out that we have more in common than I thought. We were spending more and more time together and…” She shrugged. “I feel in love with him. _Again.”_ She added quickly, remembering that after all they were officially married here.

                And then it hit her, the realization of what she has just said, the weight of her words she has just spoken. _She loved him._ She truly loved the man she hated so much at the beginning and the thought of it, the moment of admitting it out loud was both liberating and frightening.

                “You know it’s kinda romantic?” Alex’s voice brought her back to reality.

                “Oh come on!” (y/n) elbowed her and Alex laughed.

                “But it’s a good thing, right? I mean you solved your problems, you’re fine now, where’s the problem?”

                “The problem is that… I have no idea what Dean feels…”

                “Oh come on! He’s your husband! Even if you had some problems he must love you!”

                _Yeah, well, not really…_ (y/n) thought to herself bitterly. _When I last checked I was the annoying friend of his little brother…_

                “Listen to me!” Alex grabbed her hands and looked straight into her eyes. “I saw the way he looks at you.”

                “And?”

                “It’s not the gaze of a man who wants to just forget everything what was between you and most definitely not the sight of a man who feels _nothing_. He loves you, (y/n).”

                “I… I’m not sure…”

                “Oh come on!” Alex rolled her eyes. “Then talk to him!”

                “What!?”

                “Come on! You can’t destroy anything by asking your husband how he feels about you!”

                “I suppose?”

                “So what are you waiting for?”

                “Wait… You mean _now?”_

                “Yes! Go! Go!” Alex grabbed her hand and made her to stand up.

                “But Alex, I…”

                “Just go!” She put hands on her back, pushing her lightly. “Go and don’t do anything I would regret!”

                “What does it even mean!?” (y/n) couldn’t resist and started to giggle.

                “Just… talk to him, (y/n), okay? Maybe I’m not Lauren and not the best advisor but I sure as hell know that you need to talk about this. Okay?”

                “Yeah, yeah…” (y/n) nodded and she was about to leave the dining room when she almost bumped into Dean, who appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the corridor.

                “Oh! Dean!” Se blinked several times, surprised to see him back. “Can I, uhm, talk to you for a second?”

                “Not now…”

                “What happened?” She asked, seeing the grimace on his face.

                Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair, almost like he wanted to spare her the bad news he had, but finally he resigned.

                “Steve is dead.” He murmured so no one would hear him.

                “Steve!?” (y/n) raised her voice. “What do you mean!?”

                “I mean he’s _dead_. I’ve just found his body. And I am done with all of this. We’re gathering everyone in conference room. We need to question them and end this nightmare once and for all!” His forehead was frowned in a grimace, his hands curling into fists.

                “Okay…” (y/n) nodded hesitantly, still trying to accept the news she had just heard before finally taking a deep breath and looking right into his eyes. “I’ll help you! Let’s go!”

                After another half an hour they managed to gather the rest of the therapy attendees who more or less willingly agreed on coming and now there were spread around the room, looking at each other with hate in their eyes, wanting an explanation for what were they doing here.

                “Okay, can you explain me what the hell is going on?” One of the man snorted aggressively. “I don’t want to spend any more minute in the company of… of… _murderes!_ ”

                “Hey! You can put those accusations you know where!” Eric growled and (y/n) probably has never seen him in fury like this before.

                “How can we know it’s not YOU, huh?” Another voice from the back of the room shouted.

                After a few more moments the room erupted with screams and accusations, some of the man already grabbing each other’s clothes, ready for punching someone. (y/n) and Dean tried a few times to raise their voices and caught people’s attention but so far with no results. Even Lauren, always loud and ready to take the lead was just sitting in a corner, her almost empty gaze looking around, almost like she didn’t care about anything what was going on around her. (y/n) cursed under her breath and moved hands through her hair, annoyed to the limits of her patience and when she was ready to punch someone himself she felt Dean moving.

                “Ah, to hell with that…” Dean took out his gun, raising it into the air and firing it once.

                It caused a wanted effect. Some woman in the crowd squealed and wide opened eyes of everyone else turned to look at the man standing in the middle, his gun still raised high in the air.

                “Can I have your attention, people? At least for a moment!? Thank you!” He growled, finally putting his arm down.

                Tom, sitting in the first row was already opening his mouth to say something but one look of Dean’s eyes was enough to make him shut them. Dean nodded towards (y/n) and she came closer, standing right next to him. She opened her mouth and cleared her throat, determination on her face.

                “We all know that there’s a murderer somewhere around us.” She moved her gaze over, making sure her words caught everyone’s attention. “Jane died, then Ben and now we have another victim – Steve.”

                “Steve is dead!?” Someone’s weak voice was heard.

                “He is. I found his body one hour ago.” Dean admitted.

                “Uh, you found him? And maybe you were the one to kill him? After all you’re the one with a gun!”

                Dean slowly turned his head and his steel gaze placed on the head of a person who spoke those words, making him regret it in an instance.

                “I am an FBI agent.” He lied, his voice low and cold and to confirm his words he showed his false badge to the crowd.

                “We both are.” (y/n) added quickly, showing hers as well.

                People started to whisper, a loud murmur started to spread around, the crowd shocked by the news they’ve just heard, until finally one voice decided to speak up.

                “And what the hell is FBI doing here?”

                “And what do you think? There were regularly victims on this therapy. And no one truly paid attention to it, no one cared or decided to see the pattern. And when we tried to question you – no one told a thing! I have no idea if you have some kind of a pact or other shit but I know one thing – because of _you_ , all of you, because of hiding your secrets - three more people are dead!” Dean allowed his words to hang in the silence for a moment before he continued. “And there will be more if we won’t catch the person standing behind all of this!”

                “We need to catch him.” (y/n) scanned the crowd. “We need to know his motive, know how he chooses his victims, we need to predict his next move and prevent more deaths.”

                “So if you have any kind of information, even if you think they’re not _that_ important, they can be a key to solving this mystery. Someone was unfaithful? We need to know. Someone wanted to kill someone else? Tell us. Someone had a fight? Punched someone? Threatened someone? Do you have any other skeletons in your closets? Tell us. Tell us everything, because everything can be useful.”

                “Maybe you heard something suspicious? Maybe something strange, different, caught your attention? Whatever it was – we need to know. We’ll be in a dining room. If anyone has something to say, wants to speak to us… We’ll be waiting…”

                There was a silence after their last words and (y/n) swallowed hard, suddenly very aware of all pair of eyes being locked right on her face. So when she felt Dean’s hand on her back she threw him a grateful glance and they left the room in silence, the doors closing behind their back silently.

                “That was terrible, please don’t do this ever again…” (y/n) breathed out all the air stored in her lungs.

                “What? Talking to people or firing a gun in a small space?” Dean teased her and (y/n) rolled her eyes, corners of her lips moving to raise in a faint shadow of smile.

                “Do you really think they’ll come to us?” She asked instead.

                “There must be something. Something they hide, something they’re not telling us and something we should know…” Dean sighed. “But who am I to know? We can only wait and see…”

                Sceptic at first, they went to the dining room, afraid that they were stupid for hoping, that they won’t hear anything, that no one will tell them anything. But with time, more and more people started to come, sharing their stories and after a few hours they knew everything. The whole therapy was one, huge web of lies – betrayals, lies, jealousy, thefts… Under the imagine of happy marriages, fighting for their relationships, they found a bunch of sad, desperate people, desperate to do anything to get the illusion of normal life. And those people were ready for everything to get their happiness, even if it meant bringing everyone else down. Not everything they heard was useful. But at some point all their suspicions, all the stories finally started to make sense. They were right about the motive – _revenge_. Emma was the first one, who cheated on her husband with a colleague from work and that’s how it all started. The only person not fitting the scheme was Jemma Ward – but she died because she wanted to confess everything, because she wanted to help. And that’s why she had to die.

                “Okay, am I getting it correctly?” Dean shook his head when the last person left the room. “Steve cheated on Jane with Michelle. It broke her heart and make her find consolation in Ben’s arms, who then cheated on his wife.”

                “Exactly.” (y/n) nodded. “It seriously sounds like a bad script from some Brazilian telenovela…” She sighed, rubbing her temples.

                Dean nodded absentmindedly, his thought still restless, when he was trying to sort them, making sense of all the information they got.

                “Jane died first…” He started, tapping his fingers against the table they were sitting at. “Then Ben… Now Steve… So the only person left is…”

                “Michelle…” (y/n) opened her eyes at the realization. “Michelle is next one…”

 

                And then, all the lights went out.


End file.
